Pieces
by Awinterchill
Summary: Set in aftermath of season one based on the question: What if Fedlt was a mobile suit pilot? Feldt is desperate at the end of the battle as she uses her mothers gundam to search for any survivors. Setsuna/Feldt. Retelling of season 2.
1. Chapter 1

'**m Not exactly sure where this story is going but I just had the idea a few days ago. Since Feldt's parents were Gundam Miesters Feldt might have learned how to pilot a Gundam herself. The story is set in the aftermath of season one and it is going to venture into Season 2 but since season 2 is not over yet I am unsure what is going to happen. Enjoy!**

---

_Time has stood still quickly... I had been living such a crazy life since I was born. Many of my comrades have died today day and I am was longer sure what is happening in our crooked world. If there is any chance they are alive I will find them. - Feldt Grace_

Sumeragi put down Feldt's note after reading it for the fifth time. The young girl had taken matters into her own hands, accessing parts of the celestial being base that Sumeragi did not even know existed. It had been barely a day since the batte and the crew of the Ptoelmy had quickly fled to Celestial Beings base. Now that Feldt was gone, she was preparing to descend to earth and leave this broken organization behind. With the deaths of Lockon, Allelujah, and Setsuna too much had been lost. It was Lost and would never return.

---

**Two Days Later***

The wreckage was sure intense as Feldt searched the haunted battlefield. Celestial Being had tried to find the ruined Gundams but apparently the Earth had gotten to Kyrios. Vitrue and Tieria had been recovered. Setsuna had been listed as dead since nothing had been found on him or Exia. Feldt had little interest in the broken battlefield as she flew through it, what she wanted she was sure laid beyond it all. She had not been able to save anyone ever before but now she had to. As her pearl colored mobile armor flew through everything it searched for one thing.

"Just a little farther," she sighed as she cleared the battlefield. Her eyes were filled with tears at the memories this place held. Everything was still too close to her despite how she had resolved not to cry about it anymore.

Rocky asteroids seemed to stand still as she maneuvered around them. The gold mobile armor came into sight. The machine was totally wrecked and Feldt was still amazed by how Setsuna had broken through its defenses.

_Why is there so much hate in this world? _Feldt asked herself,_ Why must we kill each other? Why must we all die? Why can't we just go on in peace? What is the true answer?_ Her eyes were now hopeless as her scans around the golden machine gave her no answer. There was absolutely no sign of Exia anywhere. There had been no reports on any military factions on earth finding it. Her whole trip here had been worthless.

"You have entered a restricted area," a voice said over her com system, how had she not noticed them approaching, "You will identify yourself immediately or we will be forced to shoot you down." Feldt clenched her teeth and gripped the controls of her armor seeing three mobile suits with false GN drives coming toward her. She could not just surrender and she did not want to reveal the power of her mobile armor to anyone. If she just ran these three would take information on her back to their superiors. Her bloodshot eyes looked up from her controls and she accelarated forward at high speed in attack mode. She fired a few shots at the suits as she passed over them confusing the pilots.

"We're giving you one more chance to surrender," the voice said again frantically as the pilot of the machine lost trace of the pearl colored mobile armor. Feldt suddenly swooped down above one of them and shot a highly particularized beam toward it. The machine dogged unsuccessfully and it's arm was severed off. The pilots then began to use their own attack patterns against her.

Feldt let out a scream as tears came from her eyes. These forces were the ones who had killed Allelujah, Christina, Licht, Lasse, Setusna, and LOCKON! Rage filled her as her suit took a few hits from the machines. She dogged unsuccessfully as a few more beams rocked her suit. Resolve filled her, this was going to end! Her dove shaped mobile armor transformed.

"IT'S A GUNDAM!" One of the pilots yelled to their commanded.

"But they were all destroyed!" The other one yelled.

"Let's make that statement come true," their commander responded. The three mobile suits flew toward her with their guns aimed.

"Not happening," Feldt yelled dodging all their shots and pulling out two beam sabers and ramming right into the mobile suit she had damaged earlier and cut it apart. Her anger increased as memories of her friends filled her mind. This was all for them.

"Commander," the second mobile suit cried as Feldt left her first kill to take it out. The commander watched in amazement as this Gundam destroyed two suits in no time. These suits had conquered gundams a few days earlier. How had a better model come out so fast. The man used the abilities of his mobile suit to quickly outmaneuver the gundam for a time. Feldt was loosing energy fast, she hadn't eaten in two days and her sleep had been limited.

"I'll get you Gundam!" the commander yelled across the com system. The commander flipped one of her beam sabers out her her mobile suits hand and quickly picked it up himself.

"NO!" Feldt yelled as the suit approached her and the commander suddenly stopped. This pilot was just a little girl by the sound of her voice. Celestial Being was using little girls to do their dirty work. The thought angered him and he raised the beam saber he held higher. Feldt analyzed her moves but she could not make any of them without her Gundam being damaged! Suddenly out of nowhere something glowing swooped down in front of the mobile suit cutting in it half. Feldt opened her eyes to see the heavily damaged Exia in front of her.

"This is Setsuna F. Seiei," A labored voice came through her com, "are you a member of Celesital Being."

"Setsuna!" Feldt responded, "You're alive."

"Feldt Grace," he said and suddenly his mobile suit went limp as he gasped gripping his side and blacked out.

"Setsuna!" Feldt yelled grabbing Exia with her gundam. Tears returned to her eyes, He had survived! Had any of the others? She could no longer search for risk of being discovered again as well as the urgent need to help Setsuna. He had survived this long and she would ensure that he continued to survive.

---

**I know I have thee other incomplete stories going on right now and I appologize to my slowness in updating them! I just found this chapter along with a few other chapters of this story today and I became very excited about starting it. If anyone is reading my other stories I do plan on finishing Gundam Seed: Redemption but it's story line is taking me a lot longer to map out than I thought. Anyone reading my Narnia stories I do know that the one about Susan is almost finished so hang in there! Please review the first chapter of this story and tell me what you think. I have never really gotten many reviews in my stories and it has always been discouraging. I hope people enjoy this!**

**Thanks for reading**

**WintersChill  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**To clear something up... I watched all of season 2 on youtube when it was playing in Japan so I have seen season 2 in Japanese. I plan on changing a lot of events in season 2 through this story and adding a lot of things as well. It was actually by watching season 2 that I got the idea for this story, the scene where Feldt gives Setsuna the flower really started it all. Please enjoy the next part.**

---

"How was he hurt," a male voice said.

"Explosions caused from one of the recent battles with celestial being," a female voice replied, "he didn't address any of his injuries afterward and recently he passed out. That's when I knew we needed some help." He tried to open his eyes to see where he was but something was holding his eyelids down. He didn't know where he was nor who the people around him were and not knowing tormented his mind.

"We've regenerated any cellular distortions but there is nothing more we can do," the male voice responded again, "he's physically exhausted beyond belief. It is amazing what he must have endured against the gundams. I prescribe lots of rest and give him some of this if he seems weak or starts gasping again."

"Thank you doctor." Setsuna tried to break the tiredness that bound him even harder than before, he wanted to know what was happening. Pain racked his body even with the slightest movement. Where was he? What was happening around him? Was he even alive?

He slipped in and out of consciousness through the days and he soon figured out that he was able to open his eyes occasionally but not without inflicting pain to his head from the glaring light. His surroundings changed several times and occasionally he saw a pink haired figure. His mind refused to work as his body felt so week. He had no clue how much time had passed nor where he was.

----

His breathing increased as he felt strength in his bones for the first time since the darkness first took him. His eyes opened again and this time it was no longer a struggle to keep them open. He found himself in a large room with an open window in front of him. A cool breeze blew through the window and a few birds flew by it, chirping a carefree song of peace. The room was not extravagant but it still was nice, the walls were covered in an old fashioned paper and the windows were very large. He heard a sound to his left and turned to see another open window with large tree branches almost coming through it.

His mind began to work for the first time since he had initially lost consciousness. He had woken in space injured and alone when he had heard a battle nearby. Exia was extremely damaged but still operable; he had gotten ready to flee the area but found that his wounds were too grievous to get very far. He hid his Gundam before a battle broke out nearby. Curious he ventured closer and he saw that the battle was a couple of federation forces vs. a Gundam which he had never seen before. Out of curiosity he had saved the Gundam and that was when...

"You're awake," he reflexively sat up as he heard a sweet gentle voice coming from the right side of the room and at that instant he wished he hadn't. Pain shot through his body coming very strongly from his right side and working it's way through his entire body. He gasped as his breath was knocked out of him by the pain. He heard a few fast steps and felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Feldt's worried expression.

"Lay back," she said. He obeyed her and though the pain was still present it lessened a bit. "You shouldn't move too much." His breath slowly began to calm and he watched as Feldt walked to the other side of the room and picked something up. She had survived, had any others? He glanced around the room trying to concentrate his mind away from the pain that seemed to be endless. Hadn't his cells been regenerated? How could he still be in so much pain? He had never felt anything so intense and he struggled to resist the urge to cry out. He heard the pouring of water and saw her coming back toward him with a cup of water, it was then that he realized how thirsty he was.

"Now sit up slowly," He obeyed her and lifted his arm to take the cup of water; his arm fell limp as he reached and he accepted Feldt's help in giving him the water. She took the cup from him and filled it again. After four glasses of water Setsuna felt much better, the pain was still present but his body felt the refreshing power of water flowing through it.

"Feldt Grace," he said finally.

"Setsuna F. Seiei," she said cracking a half smile for about two seconds. Setsuna seemed to acknowledge people with their full names more often than with a single name.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Earth," Feldt said filling up another glass of water. When she offered it to him he shook his head no. Setsuna had not really spoken much to Feldt in the past. Appart from a few greetings whenever they saw each other between missions the only time he had really ever spoken one on one to her was right after Lockon's death. He knew that she was quiet much like himself and that Christina was always trying to get her to be more lively. Setsuna laid back slowly trying not to agrrivate his wounds as a million thoughts raced through his brain.

"Gundam," Setsuna said looking at the ceiling, "you were in a Gundam."

"My mothers," Feldt sighed. Setsuna looked and saw that she was sitting on a small stool near a desk with a computer on it as well as a lot of medical things and a water pitcher. The girl was staring at the ground lost in thought. Setsuna had so many questions to ask her but he couldn't figure out exactly how to begin; He didn't want to overwhelm here but he needed answers. Feldt suddenly stood up and began to walk toward the door.

"Feldt," he said stopping her, "how did I get here?" She turned back toward him and he saw tears at the corners of her eyes.

"You need to rest," she said softly.

"What is wrong with me?" he questioned her.

"I coudn't take you to a major medical facility," Feldt responded looking back toward the ground, "It's too dangerous with the federation searching for the Gundams and their pilots, especially since they lost three units to me and you in Lagrange 1 about a week ago. I took you to a small facility and they could only give you a little regeneration treatment. They didn't know what to do with your condition..." She stopped and looked back up with fear in her eyes.

"Am I dying," Setsuna asked simply.

"The doctor said that you need lots of rest and that you're physically exhausted," she said, "he said that you should already be dead, but you can make it." She leaned against the doorway supporting herself. Setsuna felt sorry for her, as he realized that she had been pushing herself to keep him alive for however long it had been since she brought him to earth. He wondered if she had been sleeping as he noticed that there were dark circles under her eyes.

"I am a Gundam," Setsuna said looking at the ceiling of the room again, "I will not die here, not while the world remains so full of distortion." Feldt was silent staring at the ground, "why were you fighting the federation?"

"I was looking for survivors," Feldt finally let a few tears escape, "I was wishing for a miracle, and then the federation came and attacked me. I was so angry I fought them, then you came." Setsuna suddenly felt a wave of tiredness sweep through him as his side flared up again causing his breathing to become heavier. Feldt walked briskly toward the desk in the room and approached him with another cup of water. He shook his head since he was not thirsty.

"You must take it," she said, "the doctor said to put the medicine in water, It'll help you breathe." He reluctantly drank the liquid and after a few minutes his uneven breathing began to slow to a more normal rate. "Now rest Setsuna," Feldt said putting the water cup back on the desk, "once you are feeling better any other questions you might have can be answered." He watched as she slowly walked out of the room and he knew she was right; in his condition he needed plenty of rest.

---

**I've been trying to slow the story down a bit as I noticed the other day how fast events go by in my chapters. I just finished re-watching season 1 and I am planning on re-watching season 2 as I work on this story so that I write things more accurately than I have in the past. Please review! Reviews always help me to update faster!**

**-Winters Chill!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! I have re-written this chapter multiple times and expanded it quite a bit to try and make it longer than the last few chapters! I do apoplgize for any grammar mistakes I make, Grammar was never one of my strong points in my AP English class!**

**

* * *

**

"Mother," Feldt said, "Father." She stood in front of a picture of her parents speaking slowly. She missed them so much but she hadn't cried over them in years, they had been gone a long time and them not being there was now normal. Feldt sighed as she thought of what it was like being in her mother's gundam, somehow she felt closer to her mother.

"I need to know what to do from here," Feldt stated knowing that her parent's couldn't hear her. Still it felt good to have someone to talk to; someone she knew was listening for she knew that they were watching her from heaven. She thought about Celesital Being and how before she left Tieria had stated that he wanted to continue even though the other miesters were gone. Ian had begun working on new gundams using the 4 solar furnaces they had and neither of them knew that Feldt had Exia's furnace and her own furnace hidden in space. She wondered whether she should go back to them or stay here on earth. Either way she did not know where they were now nor what they were doing.

* * *

Days went by slowly for Feldt as she cared for Setsuna round the clock while trying to keep her mind away from unpleasant memories of the last battle with Celestial Being. Sometimes Setsuna was wide awake and ready to ask questions and other times he was completely exhausted but as the days went by his condition began to slowly and steadily improve. Setsuna had been interested in how she got him to earth and what she had done with Exia. She explained to him that she hid her Gundam and Exia in an area in space that only her family knew about and from there she took a shuttle to the orbital elevators in order to get him to earth. Setsuna seemed satisfied with this; he knew there wasn't much he could do about the situation and Exia was safe so he didn't think to much about it.

Weeks passed and soon two whole months had gone by. Setsuna was now able to move without so much pain as his wounds had really improved, He still went through occasional bouts of pain but they were becoming more and more rare as time went on. Feldt found that she did not have to look after him as much and he did not need the medicine as often. Overall she was satisfied with his progress, he ate much better now and he did not seem as frail as he had before. There was a time when she had been very worried about whether he would be able to recover but now that things had improved her nerves had calmed considerably. Though he didn't need to much caring for she still brought him his food every mealtime and he never left the upstairs of the house.

He found that his life was a little boring but he wanted to completely recover all he had lost so he submitted himself to his boring life. At times he would try different stretches and exercise to check his muscles but he found that he still had a long way to go in getting back into the physical condition he had been in before the battle. Feldt told him to be careful in trying to get his strength back too fast, the last thing they needed was for him to take a step back in progress.

With less to do in helping him Feldt's mind became a much more dangerous place for her to traverse. She still did not want to allow herself to think about the events that took place two months before as they were way too painful. She worked hard to find other ways to keep herself busy but there was only so much she could do; watching random television programmes was dull, cooking became boring after awhile, she was running out of books to read and there seemed to be no chores around the large house. She didn't sleep very long for fear of dreaming about it and her routine was beginning to hurt as her body began to feel exhausted, like a car running on empty. Finally one morning Feldt just collapsed on a couch in the downstairs portion of the house giving in to her weary body and forgetting about why she hadn't allowed too much sleep. Her mind opened as soon as her body fell into sleep and the past came rushing through.

_Christina's smile shone as she ran through the mall. Licht was running behind her trying to keep up with the determined girl. The sales would end if they didn't hurry. Feldt laughed as she saw her friend in such a hurry over the price of some clothes; she decided to wait for the two on the bench outside the store rather than to look for them. At that pace she would never catch them and she wasn't much of a shopper so she cared little about the sale. The mall was so peaceful compared to their rough life in Celestial Being._

_"Feldt," she heard a voice call her name and she turned to see Lockon walking with Allelujah and Lasse. They all waved at her and she waved back with a smile. They began to walk into the same store as Christina and Licht when Lockon turned back around and started walking toward her._

_"Aren't you coming in?" he asked her._

_"No," Feldt simply said as she shook her head._

_"Come on," he said putting a hand on her shoulder, "surely there is something you would like to buy and if not you can 't just stay out here all alone." He helped her stand up._

_"But I really..." she began but they were interrupted by a small commotion. Lockon looked over and then turned back to her._

_"I'm going to see what is going on," Lockon said, "you stay here." He ran into the store where it seemed a group of people were argueing.  
_

_Feldt turned around just as a huge explosion rang through the store all her friends had gone into. She fell to the ground as she felt the impact of the blast hit the ground around her, she stood up as quickly as she could and rushed toward the wreckage. A large mobile suit with a fake GN drive flew over her and feld the scene of destruction. Feldt collapsed to the ground as she saw the bodies of her friends mangled and thrown around the street. She cried out in terror as tears broke through her eyes._

_Suddenly the real memories of what had happened began to hit her from all sides. She saw their real deaths and was unable to help them. She watched in terror, she screamed, and she cried but nothing could help. If she had only gotten her mobile suit before the battle, she could have helped them! She felt a hand on her shoulder through the pain and her eyes shot open._

Feldt woke up to see Setsuna standing next to the couch, his eyes showed his general concern. He had knelt to place his hand on her shoulder to awaken her from her nightmare. She still had tears lacing her eyes and pain written all over her face. She sat up quickly and wiped her eyes ignoring his gaze.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked him. He had never gone down the stairs because they still weren't sure he was strong enough to make it back up.

"You didn't bring lunch," he said as flat as ever as he erased the concern from his eyes, "or dinner for that matter." He didn't admit to her that he was worried, as he wasn't sure how it would sound. He had been confused when she didn't bring up lunch like she had done for the past two months then when night came and she still had not made an appearance he felt that he had better go look for her and make sure she was alright. He had heard her scream during he search through the large house and he found her asleep on the couch crying in her sleep. He was more sure that ever that she hadn't been sleeping and that she must have finally fallen asleep from exhaustion.

"I'm sorry," she said standing up, "there's food in the kitchen this way." She began to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"You need to rest," he said looking into her eyes, "I can get it for myself." He walked by her leaving her a little shaken. She knew he needed to start doing more things for himself in the process of getting his strength back but she wasn't quite ready to give up her daily routine of bringing food; making the food was one of the things she did to keep herself busy. When he looked into her eyes something told her that he had figured out what she had been doing for the past months. Little sleep, little food. She walked into a room across the hall from where she had fallen asleep and opened a cabinet to pull out sleeping pills. She did need rest or soon he would be taking care of her, she had never used sleeping pills as they frightened her a bit in the past but she had heard that they induce a dreamless sleep.

She walked up the stairs to her room and took them with water. Finally she was able to sleep without fear of dreaming about the unpleasant things that plagued her past.

* * *

After preparing himself something Setsuna began think about what Feldt had had to endure caring for him and how she probably was fighting to avoid memories of the battle and the loss she had gone through. He cursed himself for not realizing earlier how taxing his care had become on her, she was still hurting and she had no one to help her. He had completely missed that and he swore he would do a much better job in giving her back the care she had shown to him. He then thought about the world, what was going on around them? Feldt had told him that Tieria was alive and that Celestial Being had currently stopped its operations completely with the loss of three miesters but they were hoping to be able to fight again one day. She didn't know anything else beyond that

He knew that the world was most likely still full of turmoil. He hated being blind to it all and he didn't even know where he was. Somewhere in Eurasia she had stated, it was an old family home that she had lived in as a child. Her rich parents had never sold the home and before Celestial Beings operations began Feldt used to visit here often.

He walked up to his room remembering that he had seen a computer in it. Sitting at the desk he noticed that the keys were dusty and hadn't been used for a while; he wondered if Feldt knew anything about the world around them. He searched for the world news and found that the government was still very much united against any opposing faction. No actions of war had been recorded in the past two months, it seemed peace had finally come. Curious he looked for news on the Kingdom of Azadastan, it seemed that they were still experiencing difficulty as were many other countries in the middle east. As most of the world basked in peace there were still parts of it seeking help. He turned off the computer after seeing all he could see. He knew that the world had not changed for the better and that there was still work to do but he didn't know what he could do until his strength had fully returned.

His mind turned back to Feldt, it was time he started pulling his own weight; he was tired of uselessly lying around and being idle. Though his wounds were still not fully healed he couldn't be a invalid forever and Feldt needed him as much as he needed her.

* * *

When Feldt awoke she looked at the clock and saw that she had gotten more sleep that she had planned. She had slept through the night and most of the day for that matter. She looked around her room and saw a tray of food sitting on the nightstand.

"Setsuna," she said as she got up to eat. At least eating would give her something to do, she was thankful that Setsuna could prepare his own meals at least for today; she dreaded having to face his knowing gaze again. She spent the day outside the house gardening and keeping herself busy for she dreaded letting her guard down again.

* * *

**I know it's still a little short but the chapters will become longer when I get into the actuall Season 2 episodes!**

**Please review! I can't tell you how great getting reviews is! I'm sure if you write stories you know how it feels! If I could make the review button sparkle I would!**

**-Winters Chill!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter took longer than planned. I have started re-watching Season 2 and I have started mapping out the changes I am making. It seems like there is so much to get done on this story. I don't think this chapter is longer than the other ones but I am sure long chapters are coming soon.**

* * *

A couple days later Setsuna began to wonder what Feldt was doing to keep herself occupied. She seemed to be avoiding him ever since he had found her and woken her from her nightmare. He saw her occasionally from windows in the house when she was outside and when she left trays of food in his room when she thought he was asleep. The house was always quiet, it would have driven most people insane but these two were never talkative and neither of them minded the quiet.

During the week Setsuna did some exploring around the house and found that it had four stories and a basement. He assumed that Feldt's family was a wealthy one and that their association with celestial being went back to its founding days. the grounds of the house were very extensive and from one of the fourth floor windows he saw that a large brick wall and an iron gate contained what appeared to be acres of land.

One evening Setsuna was walking around the first floor when he heard a noise, a large crash rang through the house. He walked into the kitchen heard Feldt sobbing. His first though is that Feldt had fallen asleep without the sleeping pills she had been taking to induce a deeper sleep. When he walked around the kitchen counter he saw that Feldt sat in the corner of the kitchen and a large glass bowl had crashed nearby her. He first thought that she had been hurt but quickly put that thought out of his mind, she was a strong girl and a cut wouldn't set her crying that easily.

He walked slowly toward her and knelt down beside her. She jumped when he put a hand on her arm but continued crying as she looked at him. He didn't really know how to comfort people but he knew that now as as good of a time as ever to learn. She looked into his eyes and he instantly saw that she was finally letting her feelings about the demise of her life flow, she was not bottling it up inside anymore. He knew how her heart must hurt after loosing so much. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. She wrapped her arms around him seeking the comfort he gave her, he did not need to speak and neither did she. They both felt it that horrible thing called loss.

After awhile her tears became fewer and her grip lost its strength as she fell asleep from either pure exhaustion or peace of mind now that she had finally begun to let it go. Finally her heart could now rest and it would begin to heal. He gathered her in his arms and instantly he felt slight pain begin to flare up from his side. He carried her to the couch knowing that he might not make it up the stairs and he didn't want to drop her. Each step added a touch more pain. After laying her down some of the pain did leave but he felt worse than he had since he had done exercises last week. He sat down on a nearby reclining chair and fell into a deep sleep putting his pain out of his mind.

"You'll be alright," he whispered before falling asleep. He said it to both Feldt and himself because he knew that somehow they would both make it through this nightmare. They both could lean on each other and they would help each other fight their way through the pain.

* * *

Feldt woke up and found herself on the downstairs couch. Her head shot up as she realized she forgot her sleeping pills that night and then she realized it; she didn't dream. The nightmares were over. She looked around and saw Setsuna asleep on a nearby chair and then she remembered the events of the night before. He didn't offer her words of sympathy, just the simple comfort she had needed so badly. She knew she was on the edge of healing but she did not know how things would ever be as they were before.

She got up and walked to the kitchen just next to the room. She saw that the mess of the glass bowl was still all over the floor. The bowl's crash had reminded her of the explosions that had taken her friends. The pieces lay there like the pieces of her heart; shattered, broken, and thrown everywhere. She knelt down and slowly began to gather them up in a neat pile as within herself she gathered the pieces of her heart together, not rebuild her heart but to hold it up and hope that somehow things would get better. She finished quickly and threw them all away just as she threw away the memories of the past once again; though she knew she would never escape them. Fresh tears filled her eyes and she ran her hand through her loose pink hair. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to let the shattering of her life go but she had to try.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She turned to see Setsuna standing by the counter of the Kitchen. He had heard that sometimes when people were hurting just talking to someone helped them, though it had never worked for him maybe it would work for Feldt.

"I just can't understand why," she stated , "why it all had to come crashing down like that. Why did they have to die?" She let more tears come out of her eyes as she awkwardly looked at the floor and then back to him.

"There is no reason," he said taking a step forward, "things happen. No one controls it." She clenched her fists together and quickly looked away again.

"I should have been out there in the battle as well," she said, "if we had just used my abilities maybe I could have saved them. I could have done something but I didn't! I was too afraid and now I can't even look at myself. I could have at least been with Christina and Licht when they died but no! I escaped but they didn't!" She buried her face in her hands as sobs shook her body. He walked and pulled her into an embrace of comfort once again. His movement was impulsive and he really didn't know the reason why he did it.

"Let it out," he said, "cry." He knew one of the greatest ways to heal was through that stream of tears which could wash everything away. He had let tears flow out after the death of Lockon and soon tears became replaced with anger as he found new resolve to fight.

Soon Feldt broke away from his embrace and wiped her eyes. She had to learn how to be strong! She had to let it go, she was tired of letting him see her cry.

"Thanks," She simply said.

"Your welcome," he replied walking to the kitchen cabinet, "I know what you're going through. It's hard to face it all clearly but if we don't let it beat us we will become stronger."

"How?" Feldt asked, "it's so hard."

"The key is to resolve yourself to make things right," he said, "in this twisted world the only thing we can do is fight for what is right." He began to fumble through the cans in the cabinet and found that it was nearly empty.

"I don't think there is much left in there," Feldt sighed sitting down on a stood by the counter. He turned around and tossed her a can of persevered peaches and sat next to her carrying one.

"Are you okay?" he asked with real concern in his eyes.

"I'll make it," she replied opening her can of peaches, "but it's going to take awhile."

"In the mean time," he said, "we need to focus on surviving. Because we are alive and we still exist."

"I've been meaning to go into the nearest town and stock up on more food but..." she sighed, "I've heared that the UN is still hunting members of Celestial Being and to be honest I haven't been feeling too good about it."

"Like they'd predict that you were a member," Setsuna stated, "you're too innocent. I think it's perfectly safe."

"Do you want to come?" she asked.

"I think I need to check up with a doctor," he said, "any doctor. I need to know how my recovery is going."

"Fine." She looked around, "do you think today is a good day?"

"Yes," he responded, "the sooner the better. It would also be good to see the state of the world."

"Then be ready to leave in an hour," Feldt said walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Feldt drove to town with Setsuna in the passengers seat of the sleek black convertible. When they made it Feldt dropped him off at a nearby medical clinic that she had made an appointment with. She pointed out the store that she would be in, in case the appointment ended early. With that she proceeded to shop. Things were going smoothly until she saw a tabloid with a headline that caught her eye.

Celestial Being, defeated. Exclusive Images From the Battle Site.

Feldt hid her shocked look at seeing the very damaged Kyrios on the cover of a consumer magazine. She picked it up and put it on the conveyer belt with her items, she wondered what kind of shots a tabloid could have of Celestial being

"Interesting stuff that is," the clerk said scanning the magazine, "those blasted machines finally got back what they deserved." Feldt nodded burring her real feelings on the issue.

"I did a school report on them when they were at large," she said hiding the true nature of her interest, "They were an odd group."

"Yeah," the man said, "The world is just thankful that they are gone, the magazine also has the casualty numbers and they are mind numbing." He continued scanning her many items. "You're sure buying a lot miss."

"Well I live an hour out of town and I want to avoid having to make another long trip to get here," she lied. She had a list of other excuses to add but she knew it would be odd to say them all here and now. Besides agents of the government searching for Celestial Being members could be anywhere. Once she had paid for all the food she walked out of the grocery store and saw Setsuna sitting on a bench reading a newspaper.

"Setsuna," she said, "I'm done here." He saw tears peaking at the corner of her eyes and wondered what had caused it. He helped her load the items she had got in to the car and didn't ask her about what was troubling her knowing that if it was important she would probably open up about it when she was ready. Once in the car she handed it to him, the magazine with pictures of the final battle. He was shocked that this kind of thing was on sale at a grocery store, two months after they had disappeared. It proved to him the kind of impact they had made on the world. Even the simple people wanted to know what exactly had taken place that horrible day though none of them would ever really understand what it had done to the lives of those in the organization. As he scanned through the pages a large number caught his eye.

"There is no way that many people died in the battle," Setsuna said, "there weren't that many mobile suits or ships up there!"

"It has pictures of Kyrios being brought in," she spoke with sadness in her voice, "and it has pictures of the Ptolemaios being destroyed. It's like they don't care that they killed people. All they care about is their casualties and they don't give a thought for the lives they take as well."

"I saw news reports when I was in the doctors office," Setsuna said, "this world is just as twisted as it was before if not more. It seems that nothing has changed and the world we fought for has not come." He closed the magazine and tossed it into the back of the car.

"It's not your fault," Feldt said sighing afterward, "there's got to be more to what happened."

"Then it's up to all of us who survived to finish what we started," Setsuna's voice rang with resolve. Feldt knodded though she really felt that more fighting would shatter her world once again she knew that there was really no alternative. Her life could not always be as peaceful as it was now.

* * *

**I am planning on moving into Season 2 shortly! I have begun to create the structure of the chapters already and I will be focusing on Feldt and Setsuna primarily but most chapters will have Feldt at the center of them as I believe that she was not in season 2 enough.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter though I still think I am moving at too quick a pace. I am glad that I have at least a few people keeping up with this story. ****And if anyone is reading my Gundam SEED story it is temporarily on hold as I have to figure a few plot elements out before I continue!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I thrive off constructive criticism and just people letting me know what they think about it and how they feel the story is so far. I can't say it enough. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Winters Chill!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is much shorter than the other ones and I'm really sorry. It was just that I wanted to post this part as I got a little excited about it.**

**

* * *

**

Setsuna was getting more and more uncomfortable with his idle life. Each day was agonizing, knowing that he couldn't do anything. In an attempt to speed up the healing process he had done a handful of exercises to the point that he exhausted himself. He now took his recovery more seriously as he wanted to be stronger than he was before the accident. Feldt and him both ate together in the kitchen now leaving behind the old meals in bed routine.

Both were quiet but it was clear a bond was growing between them. They had both promised themselves that they would take care of the other and that is exactly what they did whenever they found occasion. Setsuna one did the dishes for Feldt and when she opened the dishwasher, they were all unloaded and what was left in their place was a single pink flower. It was the little things they did for each other which began to mean something to each of them. A day wouldn't go by without them doing something for each other. Both of them constantly checked up on the state of the world but they could only get limited information from the terminals in the house.

Though everything was peaceful where he was Setsuna felt that something wasn't right around him and he desperately needed to know but he had no clue how that would come about while staying here. Feldt seemed to have no intention of returning to the world which had stolen so much from her and he didn't think it would be wise to leave her all alone but he had his mission. He was a Gundam Meister of Celestial Being and he needed to continue with that mandate.

Feldt began to help monitor him during his exercises as she was worried about him hurting himself when she wasn't around to help him, it was just one of those little things she could do. He would occasionally find her crying and he would comfort her but her tears were becoming rarer and rarer as her heart began to heal with his help. Feldt began to go through training with him knowing that she should become stronger as well and thinking of all the reasons that she could use bodily strength. She never worked as long or as hard as him but she worked hard enough.

"How do you work as long as you do in your condition?" Feldt asked him one day after she had exhausted herself.

"The doctor said I was mostly healed and that no exercises would set me back," he said, "I've just been fighting through the pain but most of the time it doesn't hurt at all."

It was true that Setsuna no longer felt the pain coming from his side and four months after the incident his recovery was a miracle. As another month of work passed, Feldt began to get anxious about Setsuna's reasons for wanting to be in better physical condition than before the accident. She knew him well enough by now to know that he had something important on his mind and oftentimes she found him trying to get information on the world. She felt that this time of peace was soon to come to an end and she didn't want it to, as their bond strengthened she grew more and more attached to having him around and she dreaded the emptiness of the house if he left. She wasn't brave enough to ask him about what he was planning so she resolved to think no more of it until one day Setsuna asked her a question that she didn't expect to hear so soon.

"Where exactly in space is Exia?" he asked her. The question echoed in her ear as his ultimatum, he was planning on leaving her to fight against the world once again.

"Why, Setsuna?" She asked, "you don't need to fight anymore. The world rejected us, they don't want us." He saw the fear in her eyes and realized that she thought the question meant he would be returning to the battle very soon; it had only been five months since the demise of Celstial Being. There was no way that he was bodily ready to undertake the task. He still had so much more progess to make.

"Feldt I am not leaving," he reassured her, "not yet." She turned away.

"But you will leave," she spoke with sadness, "and I'll be alone again." He was shocked by what she said, he cared more than to just leave her here without knowing she was safe. He realized just then he cared so much more than he had let on. Their relationship was beyond that of simple friends; it was beyond the relationship siblings would have. She had cared for him selflessly these past months and he done the same for here. They had been there for each other in their time of need and now they both felt a bond that went beyond anything either of them had known before. That is why Feldt was so afraid of him leaving, because their bond now ran so deep. In that moment he did not understand what came over him but all he knew was he was driven by a feeling beyond anything he had ever known. He bent his head down and caught her lips in a kiss.

Feldt's eyes widened as his lips touched hers, her heart rate increased and her own feelings took her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back with just as much passion as he kissed her with. Their mouths moved together with innocence and fire. He gripped her waist and held her close to him as she ran her hands through his hair. They both broke the moment at the same time gasping for breath. Setsuna rested his forhead on hers and closed his eyes until his and her breathing slowed. When he opened them Feldt released her grip on his neck and he released his grip on her waist. Before he could say anything she put something in his hand. A memory drive.

"The information you need is there," she said taking a few steps to leave. Sadness still filled her eyes.

"Feldt," he said putting it on the counter. They both looked into each others eyes and once again gravitated toward each other for another kiss, this one more intense than the first.

* * *

The next day Setsuna took a break from his training to help Feldt in the garden. After that moment the night before Feldt had been very bashful. She blushed the moment she saw him at breakfast and she only sneaked glances at him, it was alright because he acted exactly the same way. Neither of them were exactly sure what had happened the night before all the knew was that they both felt the same way about each other.

In the Garden she had Setsuna digging out some weeds as she watered her rose bushes. She smiled as she watched him intently focused on digging up one of the strongest weeds. She almost laughed as she thought about how the feared Gundam Meister of Celestial Being was having such a duifficulty with a little weed. Suddenly an idea hit her mind, she looked away from him and started humming as she watered the plants. Before Setsuna knew what was happening she sprayed him with the hose soaking him all up and down. He looked at her in shock as she dropped the hose and started running. He ran after her picking up the hose and spraying her back with it.

"No! No!" she yelled laughing so hard she could barely get the words out. He then chased her around the yard dropping the hose as he ran. He caught her and spun her around. She shifted her weight suddenly catching him off balance and sending them both sprawling toward the ground. Setunsa suddenly began to laugh with Feldt as he found himself completely on top of her. He looked at her face and suddenly she kissed him. He kissed her back for a moment before getting up and helping her up. The little game was over as they both looked at each other and laughed. They were truely a sight and if any of their comrades had been there they would have never been able to live the look down.

* * *

**Again I appologize for the shortness of the chapter. The romance has finally come, but how long will it last as the world around them is sinking into unrest. As always PLEASE PLEASE Review and tell me what you think.**

**-Winter Chill  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize if this is too short, i was trying to make it longer but I can't keep you all waiting forever!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Feldt ran down the hall, she had to get out there, she had to stop them from getting to him. Setsuna! The hanger was just ahead! She wouldn't allow them to loose like they had in the past. They had to make it out of this._

_She saw it as the hangar door opened, the Gundam stood in all it's glory waiting for her. She rushed to the cockpit, Setsuna was in trouble and she would not let him venture as close to death as he had the last time. She would not let any of them die! As she activated the system in her Gundam it began to launch and she cascaded out to the battlefield where Celestial Being was once again fighting desperately to preserve their lives.  
_

_Suddenly the scene faded and she stood at the front door of her home. There was Setsuna standing by the gate his back turned to her. She yelled his name causing him to turn around momentarily as the gate opened. He waved back to her before walking out into the world. She yelled his name again trying to run but her legs wouldn't move. How could she survive in a world without him? He couldn't last out there without someone by his side, could he? She fought the numbness on her body but she no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move.  
_

_"I need you!" She yelled along with his name, "I need you! I need you!" He didn't turn around even to glance at her. He was leaving her._

Lightning flashed outside the window momentarily lighting the dark room in which Feldt was in. Her eyes popped open at the moment the lightning struck near the window and she sat up. Another flash shone through the room this one more powerful than the last, dictating the feeling she didn't want to feel. Rain poured and something was being washed away. She looked around fearful as she felt something missing from around her, things weren't right.

She let tears slip from her eyes as the fear of being alone washed over her. She saw a light go on outside her door and she knew that there was only one person that could be out there right now. The door opened a bit as Setsuna peaked in to see if she was awake. When he saw her tears he opened it wider and walked in. As he had done many times in the past he went to give her comfort but in a move he didn't understand Feldt pulled away from him wrapping her arms around herself and let herself cry. She realized that her attachment to him was weakening her and she wanted to be prepared for him to leave like he did in her dream, she could no longer be afraid of being alone. She had lost so many people and now she felt that if she held on to no one she could never feel that pain of loss again.

"Feldt," he said stroking her pink hair and sitting on the bed beside her. He hated seeing her like this, It reminded him too much of her weak state a few months before. She felt a weakness come over her at his touch and as he wrapped his arms around her trembling figure she fought to resist the urge to wrap her arms around him.

"Setsuna," she finally got the courage to speak, "Celestial Being's still out there." He nodded and wondered why she was speaking about that. Neither of them said anything else as he waited for her to explain but didn't press her to.

* * *

The next morning Feldt woke up with his hand in hers. She saw that he was sleeping in a chair next to the bed and that his head was laid on the bed next to her head. She stayed still in attempt not to wake him when she realized he probably wasn't comfortable laying like that.

"Setsuna," she said nudging him gently as she sat up. He opened his eyes and looked around, a little bit confused about where he was. She stood up and walked to the window opening it wide as birds chirped and flew by.

"Are you alright?" she looked at him and smiled with a slight hint of sadness to it and with her eyes shining he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"It seems you've asked that a lot," she replied as he stood up, "but all I can do is assure you that I will make it through whatever is thrown at me. I am alright." He walked to her, grabbed both of her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Then trust me," he said giving her a hug. She sighed as she let him hold her in his arms, she wanted so badly to trust him but she had lost so much. Could she let go of the past?

* * *

He walked around the yard outside the large house holding the printed pages of valuable information. This changed everything now, he wasn't ready and he knew it but he had to start work immediately. His enemies wouldn't wait and he could no longer wait. The government was making plans to create a force of military that would operate above the law to suppress anti-government actions. This was not the world he had fought for, this was not the world so many had died for and this was not the world Feldt had cried for. They had lost so much already for the sake of a peaceful world but this new action by the government would surely send it back into a time of turmoil.

His thoughts turned to Feldt, she was an incredible girl and she would probably go with him if he asked her to but he didn't want her to have to go back to the fighting, she had seen enough of war and she had lost so much to it, the last thing he wanted was to ask her to risk it all again. But how could he just leave her alone? She was special to him and she had been there when he had no one. Even if it was to protect her, could he really bring himself to go through with his plan? What if he did just forget the world? Maybe things could go on the way they had these past few months. Maybe they could live int he world oblivious of what was going on outside. No, he knew he could never bring himself to forget it all, he had accepted the title of Gundam Miester and he would be sure to do everything that came with it. Loss was part of his life and if he wanted to change the world he would have to accept it.

But Feldt. She had lost so much, he couldn't ask her to risk it all again. She was not like him, she seemed so innocent where he had lost his innocence long ago. No, this was something he wouldn't ask of her because he loved her.

* * *

They lay on the grass beneath the stars that night holding hands and smiling that evening. After dinner Feldt had asked Setsuna to walk with her and they had gotten caught up in the beauty of the sky.

"You see that one," Feldt said pointing to a bright star, he nodded, "when I was a little girl and my parents died I used to come out here and talk to the stars when I was lonely." She looked at him.

"How did you join Celestial Being?"he asked her, truly wondering how someone as sweet and innocent as her had joined with the group that wished to change the world.

"My parents were Gundam Miesters," she said surprising him, "I don't know how they died but I believed in everything they did. I joined with Celestial Being to be close to them but I discovered how much I wished for a world of peace. What about you?" Setsuna was silent for a few minutes making Feldt wished she hadn't asked, "you don't have to tell me." She spoke looking back at the stars.

"No," Setsuna stated, "it's just that... I envy you."

"Why?" Feldt asked.

"You don't know how your parents died," he stated, "I do." She looked back at him and saw a sadness in his eyes greater than anything she had ever seen. His expressions were always so blank and recently she had seen his smiles but she had never seen him sad. She didn't press for anymore answers from him she just wrapped her arms around him.

"I killed them," he said suddenly shocking Feldt, she didn't expect for him to say anything more and that was the last thing she expected to hear him say. She didn't want him to feel like he had to tell her everything.

"You don't have to tell me," she said.

"Yes I do," he breathed in, "you told me your past now I'll tell you mine. Soran Ebrahim, that was my name. I was a child solider in the KPSA, I believed in god once but after it all was over I changed. As I saw that this world was without any divine help I sought to change the world, to atone for my past and to become someone more than Soran Ebrahim. Taking on the name Setsuna F Seiei I fought with my Gundam to change the world and now it's slipping back into the pit we worked so hard to drag it out of." Feldt tightened her grip around him as tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Setsuna," she said, "I don't know the pain you must feel every time you think about it but I do know the need you feel to change it all." She looked up at his eyes and saw that they had tears in them, for the first time he had opened up to someone and sought comfort. She gave it to him. He knew that most people would have turned away but she didn't; she deserved so much better than him. She deserved someone who really knew how to love, someone who wasn't bound to the world as he was and his belief that asking her to return to the battlefield with him would be wrong was strengthened as he saw the goodness in her heart. She deserved a life of peace.

* * *

**It's not going to progress exactly how you expect it too until Season 2 comes along. I think I'm going to stick really close to the cannon plotline, just changing a few things here and there with Feldt, Setsuna and a few other characters.**

**Thanks for your Reviews! Keep them coming! REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-WintersChill  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been working really hard on this one. I just couldn't seem to get the desire effect though. ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

Two weeks later. It was a dark night as Feldt slept peacefully.

Setsuna slipped into her room walking slowly and hoping not to wake her. He walked toward the nightstand and placed the letter he had written on it slowly. He had worked for day trying to get it perfect all the while slowly distancing himself from Feldt to make the separation easier. He now looked toward her sleeping peacefully as she had been for the past two weeks, she was so beautiful. He slowly knelt down and kissed her forehead, she moved slightly and he thought she was going to wake up. When he was sure she was still asleep he began his slow walk toward the door.

Every step felt like a he had gone a mile as he made the hard choice to walk away from everything he had gained in order to fight for the world. He was sure that he was doing the right thing by leaving her here, safe. His heart told him that maybe he could return when there was peace but he knew that it would probably be hard for her to accept him after this. When he reached the door he turned to look back at her one last time.

"Stay out of the war that is coming," he whispered, "and always remember I love you." With that he closed the door and found himself leaning against it. He fought the urge to turn around again as he walked on.

* * *

_"I want to go with you!" She said desperately grabbing his arm._

_"I can't take you with me," he said, "this is something I have to do on my own. Please understand my Feldt."_

_"Setsuna please!" She cried._

_"Listen to me," he grabbed her arm, "I need you yes. I need you to find Celestial Being! I need you to go back and find out what they are doing then I need you to find me. I know you'll be able to do it. For now I need to find out what is distorting this world."_

_"But I need you," she said, "you've kept me alive through it all."_

_"Then wait for me here," he said, "one or the other. I will return to this place and if you're not here I'll know that you have gone back to Celestial Being."_

It was just another dream, she looked around trying to understand what the dream meant. She sat up and looked around the dark room before laying back hoping that she didn't wake Setsuna again, it was just a dream. He would never really leave her alone there; she felt safe for a moment with the thought of him being there if she needed him. As she fell asleep something didn't seem right but a tiredness overtook her.

A pang hit her heart and a longing filled her as she slipped into another restless dream.

He was leaving her again and maybe it was time to listen to her dreams and go home, home to Celestial Being.

* * *

**Feldt,**

**I will be far away when you read this. Please don't come after me.**

**I have gone off to fight for the peaceful world we all want, and I don't want to involve you in any more pain so I am going alone. Please understand that I have to do this, I can't sit around and ignore the things I have done and since I was invovled in creating this twisted world I must once again change it.**

**You are good and kind and beautiful. You are everything I'm not. You deserve so much more than me. You deserve a life of peace and for that I could not ask you to come with me**

**I do not doubt that you can have a happy life.**

**Please live on.**

**For the sake of all those who have died.**

**And remember always that I do care about you!**

**-Setsuna**

She was alone.

She knew it before she saw the letter, her heart felt it. And in that moment the deices that were so fragilely assembled once again shattered. She fought the pain throwing blame on him and turning it into anger. She could not be beaten by this after having lost so much already. She would not loose it all again, and he was wrong; she would return to the fight against his wishes but not just because of him but because she deserved a chance to fight against those who had already taken so much from her.

She had reason to fight and nothing that Setsuna had asked her to do changed any of it. She simply would not listen to him in fact his leaving gave her a fervor to disobey him out of spite. She spent a week working on a new project, something that she was sure would tip the balance of power in Celestial Beings favor. Sending a message into space she hoped things would all work out according to plan.

She would not be a coward anymore and she would not be weak. She would rise up and fight for a world of peace where no one would ever have to hide again. A world where children would not be left alone to face a life of pain. A world where people would no longer hate and seek to destroy each other. Feldt was a dreamer and in her world she saw love that consumed each and every person, this love came from understanding. People would come together and she would see to it. She was alive and in being alive she would fight for the lives of every other person and a Gundam Meister of Celestial Being she would not turn away, she would not back down.

When a week had passed she left that house and proceeded to the nearest orbital elevator. Who would have thought that Setunsa's leaving would ignite such a flame within her?

She found herself in space in that hangar that she had secured Eixa and her Gundam in, a place that she had worked so hard to sucure. When she stepped into it Exia was not there but Taube stood tall. Feldt began to prepare for her fight, a fight that she hoped would lead to the world of her dreams. She would bring peace or die trying, like so many others had already. She knew she wouldn't be alone in the fight as she waited there for a sign she worked on the machine changing many of it's features and advancing it greater than anything she had ever seen. Taube would be her dove of peace, the giant transforming Gundam would help to stop this madness that was around her.

As time passed something happened that she could never have predicted. It seemed her message had been unraveled faster than she thought possible and those who she had called upon had come for her.

"Hello," a man's voice said, "is anyone here." He looked around and saw lights; he had heard this place hadn't been used in years, but here it was being used by someone. The distress message had sent these coordinates and a link to an information file that had shown what this place was. Was this person a member of Celestial Being or a freeloader who discovered this base and accidentally sent out the signal. He walked around cautiously wondering what it was about this place that seemed so special.

Suddenly he heard a click and spun around pulling out his gun. He dropped it as soon as he saw her, someone he thought would never come back. She had left the organization yet here she was in a secret hideout owned by Celestial Being.

"Tieria Erde?" she said in shock.

"Feldt Grace," he replied, "but how?" She looked so much different than the last time he had seen her almost a year ago, her countenance had been so broken then and now here she was with a look of strong determination on her face.

"You got the message," she stated beckoning for him to follow. He followed her into what appeared to a large hangar and she switched on the lights. There in all its majesty stood a gundam, white with a pearl reflection to it. It had the wings of a bird and a very wonderful shape to it, no doubt it could transform into something. He turned to Feldt and saw that her breathing had increased.

"Are you alright?" he asked and instantly an image formed in his place of Setsuna, standing in the house on earth asking her the same question. She shook the image out of her head and bit her lip. She would not be weak, but soon the pain she had been trying so long to outrun began to catch her. She collapsed to the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

"She'll be alright," Ian said as a small group of Celesial Being members stood outside the medical room. Linda Vashti had always cared for Feldt like her own daughter, Meliena and seeing her like this was shocking. Tieria was still amazed at where he had found her and at the Gundam she had hidden with her.

"What about the Gundam I brought back?" Tieria asked, "It's solar drive is not one of the ones used four years ago as I originally thought, could there have really been 6 solar furnaces made."

"It seems that is what happened," Ian said, "I recognize the Gundam from my research into them, it is the Taube, a Gundam that was used by the first female miester. It seems Feldt had made some changes to it though."

"What kind of changes?" Linda asked.

"I am not completely sure but I do know it is much more advanced than it was in the past," he replied opening a file on a computer monitor containing his analysis of it. "One feature I am sure of is that when in mobile armor mode it can dock to any Gundam that we have now using a connection to the solar furnaces and when in this mode she has the ability to extended a GN field around both machines. In the case of your machine, Tieria the existing GN field's strength would be doubled." Tieria nodded in acknowledgment of what was said, his mind was still on something he had heard Feldt say earlier.

"Are there any other functions of this docking?" Linda asked.

"Yes her system switches and she is able to use the 10 pink tips of the wings as mobile guns," he said, "kinda like the fangs from the thrones but more advanced in that she has complete control over them."

"Well whatever she has done to it, it seems to be for the best," Tieria said.

"What's on your mind?" Linda asked him.

"It's something that Feldt said as she was going unconscious," he replied looking through the window into the medical bay at the sleeping girl, "she simply said 'Setsuna.'"

"But Setsuna's dead," Ian furrowed his brow.

"And her and Setsuna were never close," Tieria said, "I was under the impression that they had never really spoken."

"Could it be possible that Setsuna is alive?" Ian asked.

* * *

Feldt woke up in a strange place. She looked around and immediately recognized it as a medical room but she didn't know how she had gotten there. As she thought about it she remembered seeing Tieria in the base and she remembered showing him Taube. Then she realized that she must have fainted from overworking herself on getting her changes to Taube completed. There was still so much to do and she hadn't been sure that at the time she would be able to accomplish it all on her own.

She turned as she heard the sound of the medical door opening and saw Tieria walk in with Ian Vashti. She had not seen the older mechanic in so long that she was a little surprised to see him now.

"How are you feeling," Ian asked her as she sat up.

"Pretty good," she responded, "I've just been really tired, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Of course there isn't," Ian said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Where have you been over the past year?" Tieria asked her going straight to what he wanted to know.

"Tieria!" Ian reprimanded, "There is no need to press her so soon."

"No!" Fedlt said thinking over the events of the past year, "you have a right to know, and I really have some things to tell you. I just am not sure where to begin with it all."

"Just start from the last day we saw you," Tieria said.

"No," Feldt looked down, "there is another more pressing issue. Setsuna is alive." Ian looked at Tieria who was shocked even though they had both suspected that this might be the case since there seemed to be no other way to explain Exia's disappearance.

"Where is he?" Tieria asked. Tears started to roll down Feldt's face.

"I don't know," she said wiping her eyes, "I knew but I don't anymore. He left, he disappeared a while ago and I haven't seen him since."

"What exactly happened?" Ian asked her.

"Taube was my mother's Gundam," she said looking toward the ground, "and after that last battle I took it from this base along with the sixth solar reactor. From there I went to the battlefield in search of survivors and in short I found Setsuna, stored our Gundams in that base, and brought him to earth. He was so badly hurt that I wasn't sure he'd make and then when he was well enough he left and when I arrived at the base Exia was gone."

"So you have no idea where he is now?" Tieria asked just to make things perfectly clear.

"No," she said simply, "all I know is he printed out articles on the federations new act on the peace keeping force."

"So we're back to where we began," Tieria said, "still no leads on where he is."

"At least we know he's alive," Ian said trying to see the brightness in it all. Feldt turned away from them all as tears continued to fall, she didn't want them to know the pain she was feeling now. She did not want anyone to know about the feelings she now felt for a certain Gundam Meister, for she was unsure whether or not she would ever see him again.

* * *

**I'm pretty happy with the response I have gotten on this story, it's gotten more reviews than my Gundam Seed story! Thanks to all those who are keeping up with it. We're getting close to cannon, its coming up! I'm going on vacation for the next week so don't expect any updates for the next few days. Until then I say please REVIEW!! I can not say it enough, your reviews really help me get to writing! REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**-WintersChill!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its been awhile, I've bee on vacation. Now I am getting ready to go to school so I don't know how often I will update after that. Enjoy this next chapter!  
**

**

* * *

**

"If we ever get to earth I want to go shopping!" Meleina said pounding her hands on the table in the dining hall, "Feldt, you're my bestest friend ever and we'll have so much fun!" Feldt jumped a little when she slammed her hands down again. Why was it that she always had to have such enthusiastic friends? Her mind drifted to Christina as a pang of sadness hit her. Life here with Celestial Being was much different than it had been in the years before. She had to adjust to a lot of changes and less organization on the teams part due to them not having Sumeragi to lead them.

"I promise you that we'll go shopping next time we get a chance," Feldt said to calm the girl down and she sighed at what she knew she was getting herself into.

"When do you think we'll have a chance?" Meliena said clapping her hands a cheering. Feldt wondered if the younger girl had drunk coffee or eaten any excess sugar that morning, she was bursting with more energy than a GN drive.

"I don't know," Feldt said standing up, "Tieria and Ian believe we'll be able to start operations back up soon." She looked toward the ground, that would only happen if they could regain their lost comrades.

"I heard Lasse saying that we're going to find that one meister, Setsuna soon!" Meliena said with a pouty face, "so that means we can't go shopping anytime soon, we'll be busy working on the ship and the machines. Oh, life can be so unfair."

"It's not that bad," Feldt sighed looking around, "we're alive and because we're alive we're obligated to change things." Lasse walked in at that moment and he was a little bit surprised at Feldt's words, she sounded like Setsuna and he wondered for a moment what exactly had gone on between Setsuna and Feldt on earth. The story got around to the small group of people on the ship; Feldt had saved Setsuna and nursed him back to health, Ian had once mumbled that he wondered if anything more had occured. Tieria seemed to believe it was impossible and that Feldt probably had no interest in the Gundam pilot except to save her comrade while Ian seemed to think that the truth was that Feldt had feelings which Setsuna did not return. Speculation ran wild since that all didn't have very much else to do.

"Feldt, Meliena," Lasse said getting the girls attention.

"What?" Meliena asked.

"You're needed at another testing," he said. Meliena slumped down with a sigh.

"Another one!" she protested, "I think it's very clear that none of our matches have been working!"

"This one may work," Feldt sighed, "but I have a feeling it's Exia's drive we need." Meliena bounced toward the door quickly as it hit her mind that if they got through this quickly she could search through magazines about the latest fashions. Feldt was about to follow her but Lasse stopped her.

"How was Setsuna the last time you saw him?" he asked searching her face at the mention of Setsuna's name for answers about what might have gone on between the two young members of Celestial Being.

"He was fine," Feldt said hiding her emotions behind the mask of her visage, "I don't really remember it's been a long time now." Lasse knew he would get no more than that out of her, she was a very quiet person in the past and never really tried hard to get people to understand her emotions.

"Let's go," Feldt said as Lasse stood there staring at the wall lost in his thoughts.

"Right," he followed the pink haired girl.

* * *

"Connection confirmed" Feldt said as she and Meliena worked on connecting Saravee's GN drive to the Gundam 00, "all double O componets reading satisfactory."

"The two solar reactors are within normal parameters," Meliena said keeping her monitoring up. Feldt looked around at the familiar faces around her, this was the forth test they had performed with the GN drives. Taube's hadn't worked and neither had any of the others, she dearly hoped Saravee's would work so that she wouldn't have to go through this process again for nothing.

"Alright," Ian said, "lets begin the matching test! Start it up Tiera."

"Rodger that," Tieira said, "GN drive disengaging repause." Feldt watches in awe as the drives began to work slightly out of sync, the machine appeared to be coming to life but this had happened during the other tests, it was going to last perfectly.

"Topological defect changing from ground state to high output," Feldt stated, "twin drive system particle synchronization rate is at 35%. 37. 40. 47. 49. 55. 58. We've just broken the 60% barrier!" Everyone was happy at this point, they had broken that point before but never so quickly.

"If it makes it past 80% we'll be within stable operation range," Ian said, and Meliena clapped her hands in excitement. Feldt watched carefully as the climbing particle rate began to slowly slow down. She looked around frantically as she saw it happening.

"We've developed an instability in the topological defect," Meliena said confirming her fears, Saravee's GN drive was not the one they needed.

"What" Ian shouted. Feldt then saw something happen on her screen.

"Twin drive sync rate decreasing," Feldt yelled, "Fusion rate is also falling!" She watched in pure annoyance as the sync rate fell to 0 and the drives failed. This was their last drive combination and it had failed.

"Well that's it," Tieria said with a defeated tone, "We've now teste every possible combination with our present recources." Feldt let out a sigh of frustration and stood up.

"Why won't it work?" Ian exclaimed "Why won't it stabilize! What in the world are we missing!"

"The only option left is Exia's solar reactor!" Feldt said slamming her hand on the desk, "If only I hadn't let him go." Feldt fought the few tears that began to fill her eyes.

"No matter what we've got to get this thing working before those guys go into action!" Ian said, "don't be so hard on yourself Feldt, it's not your fault."

"So that's our last hope," Tieira thought "Exia's GN drive." They all wondered how things would play out once they found it, if they found it at all.

* * *

Time had gone by slowly for Feldt as she worked with Celestial Being to restore everything they had lost, for she knew this was where she belonged. The past no longer mattered as she faced the future after her recovery in Eurasia. Her mind turned to Setsuna. She knew that Celestial Being would never be the same without him. They had to find him, if he was still alive.

"I know what's on your mind," Tieria said as he walked into the briefing room. He wondered at once why he had asked that, what was on her mind was exactly what was on everyone's mind at this time, "Don't worry Feldt we'll find him if he is alive." Feldt just continued staring toward the ground in a frozen state. Her outburst at the testing had shocked everyone and they wondered how she had changed so much since they last saw her. She wasn't as shy and timid, she had a boldness and determination around her now.

"I know he's alive," Feldt replied, "He'd wouldn't just leave the world like this." She looked up toward Tieria who agreed with her completely.

* * *

"It has been confirmed!" Melina said into the com, "the ALAWs cruiser is headed to Lagrange 4! Wong Lui Mei's information was perfectly correct this time."

"This is as good of a bet as any of our last few," Ian said looking at the two pilots, "all evidence of the recent small mysterious interventions point to this location."

"I'm taking Saravee," Tieria said floating toward the container. Feldt stood up as she watched him leave and a determination filled her. She wasn't going to be left behind this time, she wasn't going to remain on this ship and wait like the others, she wanted to be out there.

"I'm going with him," Feldt said, "did you finish the tune ups on Taube yet?"

"Yes I did Feldt," Ian said, "but are you sure?" Sure she was sure, everything she had done in the organization led to this point. She had almost lost her head along with her heart in the last few years but everything had worked together to make her stronger in her mind. She was convinced that she would be able to handle seeing Setunsa again without being filled with pain because of how he left her. She wasn't going to let him weaken her.

"Positive," she responded going after Tieria who acknowledged her as she entered the familiar cockpit of her Gundam. This was where she belonged this time around and no matter how Setsuna had pleaded with her to stay away from the battlefield she would rebel and throw herself out into the middle of it. Part of her wondered if she was really justified to fight or if she was just doing it for revenge but it made no difference now.

"If he's really still alive like you said," Teiria said looking at her, "then he'll come."

"I am sure he will," Feldt stated. She told herself this was part of her duty as a Gundam Miester but her heart told her that seeing Setsuna again after he left her would be hard for her to bear. She built up the walls around her mind that she had practiced and opened up her bold personality as she blasted into space.

* * *

"We're coming up at the coordinates!" Tieria said, "and it looks like they've started the fight without us!" Feldt looked up from her controls to her camera, things were definitely getting hot out there. It appeared that the new ALAWs mobile suits were fighting with some unknown unit. She dared to zoom her cameras on the unit to confirm with herself what she already knew was true. Her heart had felt his the moment she had reached the area and she wondered if he could feel her as well. She allowed her mind to take over and put her broken heart out of her mind.

"It's EXIA," Feldt said calmly. Tieria sprung into action firing off his cannons and saving Exia from a machine that was very close to taking the outdated Gundam out.

"Feldt!" Tiera said, "two units confirmed. Take the one on the right and I'll get the one on the left." Feldt's target began to make moves to withdraw as Tieria tore his target apart. She pushed her Gundam forward increasing her speed and chasing down the unit.

"Not this time!" she yelled approaching. She was stopped by three enemy units approaching from the other side of her. She turned to face them and saw that they were older models. She readied to take them all by herself when Saravee approached fast from her right.

"Feldt!" Tieira said, "Dock now!" Feldt quickly transformed into her mobile armor mode and soon alighted with Tieria's machine and attached to the back. Tiera then powered up his GN field blocking any shots from the three new units. The GN field was stronger with support from Feldt's GN drive. She smiled as her system switched opening up her new abilities.

"Wings" Feldt yelled as the 6 tips of her armors wings broke off and went out of the GN field. They then fired shots under her control destroying the three units in seconds. "Releasing!" She shouted separating from Saravee the moment her wings reattached and flying back toward the unit she had been chasing earlier to discover it was gone. She transformed into Gundam mode as Tieria made contact with Exia.

"With Feldt's knowledge of your survival I knew you must be tracking the ALAWs activities," Teiria said opeing a connection with Setsuna, "its been a long time Setsuna F. Seiei."

"Tiera Erde," Setsuna said with surprise. His mind began to race as he realized that Feldt was in the second Gundam. He had told her to stay away from the battlefield yet here she was, fighting harder than she ever had before.

"Feldt," Tieira said, "report back to the ship and tell them the situation."

"Right," She transformed back into her flight form and shot off releasing a massive amount of GN particles as she did. She was glad to get out of the area, the last thing she wanted to do at this time was face the shattered pieces of her heart and she knew that it would happen the moment she was next face to face with Setsuna F. Seiei. On the other hand Setsuna was very sorry that she had to go, he wanted to know why she was there and he felt that he would not have a chance to ask that anytime soon.

* * *

**I hope this holds you over for a while. I've finally caught up with the Cannon plotline and I am very excited about it. Now we get Setsuna back, how will things be between the two.**

**-WintersChill  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, continuing on. I began college classes on monday so things may be a little crazy, the first week was crazy but I finally got this together for you all. Updates may slow down depending on how hard things get.  
**

**

* * *

**Setsuna and Teiria floated down the hallway of the Ptolomy toward the briefing room where Teiria would tell him about their current fighting strength, or so he thought. When he entered he was greeted by the crew of the ship and many familiar faces.

"Welcome back Setsuna," Ian said, "you've sure grown up since the last time we saw you." Setsuna was a little surprised to see the old mechanic after all this time, he had stayed with Celestial Being. His eyes then looked around the room and he saw someone he did not expect.

"Lasse?" Setsuna said in confusion. He had thought Lasse dead after their fight together but apparently he had survived.

Yup," he said, "I survived. Though for a while we weren't sure you did."

"The information of your came to us in an interesting way," Tieira said, "we were all a bit surprised." Just then the door opened and Feldt and Meliena floated in. Setsuna noticed Feldt didn't even look at him as she came in she kept her eyes on a wall for some reason as she floated right by him. Did she still blame him for what he did on earth, he knew he deserved the cold shoulder but for some reason it made him very uncomfortable. Memories of the times when she was so broken resurfaced in his mind, he knew she took everything in life very hard. Regret burned inside him at not taking her with him, what good did it do? Feldt had not listened to him, here she was back on the battlefield. He had to talk to her.

"Feldt?" Setsuna stated as memories of the dove shaped mobile armor fighting so fluently to protect him for ALAWs filled his mind. Finally she looked at him before responding to his confusion with indifference.

"Yes," Feldt said, "I made it back here too." He wondered why she hadn't stayed away from the battlefield like he asked though he did not have much time to really think about it. He longed to ask her but she looked away again and Tieria spoke.

"She brought back the information of you being alive just when we needed during the development of a new machine," Tieria said, "I picked her up in an old Celestial Being outpost working hard on her Gundam." In his mind Setsuna saw the small outpost where Exia had been kept during his time on earth, he rememberd seeing Feldt's Gundam there. He looked back toward Feldt as a question came out of his mouth.

"Why were you in the outpost?" Setsuna asked her unable to contain himself. He wanted to understand why she had come up here, he knew she hated war and that Celestial Being was sup-post to end war but this was no place for someone as innocent and pure as her. He could feel the tension in her answer.

"I had a real reason to fight," she responded, "when I returned to space I discovered it and I realized something. That in coming back to Celestial Being I would be able to fight for everything that I've worked for." She didn't look at him as she spoke but rather at Tieria, hoping he would just tell Setsuna the mission so she and Meliena could leave and get back to their own jobs.

"We're just happy she made it!" Meliena clapped, "and you and Lasse! It's like a family reunion." Feldt smiled at her friend's joyful antics.

"Back to the important matters," Ian said, "we need to use Exia's GN drive for an important project." Setsuna knew he would have ask Feldt alone about her reason to fight if he was going to get any real answers, he couldn't help but feel that she was there out of spite to him rather than through a reason of her own. He hoped that he would get a chance to speak to her sometime.

"What project?" Setsuna asked bring his mind back to the things which are important at the moment. The world was still intrenched in this never ending cycle of hate and opression and he had to change it. Being back here would help him do that.

"It would do better to show you," Ian responded, "we are working on a new Gundam but we have had little luck in getting it to work properly." Setsuna's mind began to picture different possible designs at the thought of a new Gundam, Exia was far to damaged for him to change the world in and he had always enjoyed seeing different Gundam models.

"We also need your support on the reunion of all members of Celestial Being," Lasse stated bringing up memories of all the faces Setsuna didn't see in the room. Sumeragi must have left Celestial Being and the fates of the other two meisters weren't pleasant.

"We have found important information," Tieira said, "information that would give us back the manpower we had four years ago and allow us to continue the plan without delay. We have constructed new Gundam's, mine and others. Feldt's Gundam has been customized to bring it up to date with the new models and if we get back our tactical forecaster things will begin again." Setunsa knew that it was beginning now, he would have no time to sort out his feelings for Feldt, what was going on in the world wasn't slowing down and he had work to do. He made a promise to himself that he would somehow find a way to speak to her again before it all escalated.

* * *

Feldt walked down the hallway of the Ptolomy, she had finally found an excuse to leave the briefing room and the sight of Setsuna. She knew that he probably had guessed her original reason for returning to the battlefield but he probably didn't understand the reason she had returned to Celestial Being. The organization was all she had known most of her life and now she wanted so badly to be a part of the new operations, for the sake of peace and for the sake of her own heart. If she continued through life and watched it all from a distance she would never be able to face herself.

She walked into the hangar and saw her Gundam, the beautiful Taube and knew that with this machine she would be able to fight for everything she had lost. Her life was about to change as she fought with Celestial Being inside a gundam rather than from inside a ship. After spending about a half an hour working on her gundam's system so opened her cockpit and floated out. She was about out of the hangar when she felt a hand grab her arm. She whirled around quickly and saw Setsuna there right behind her. There was something about him that was different than she had ever seen him before, sure he had grown up but what she noticed was something within his eyes; they pleaded with her, begging her to forget the past. She jerked her arm from his grasp.

"Welcome back Setsuna," she said with curt formality continuing toward the door. This wasn't want she wanted right now, she wanted to forget it all. He hurt her by leaving and though she had deined it time and time again the hurt never left. But the truth was even though she still ached for him she had forgiven him and made a promise to herself to let him go. She knew that he was to good to be true on earth and she never wanted that hurt again. There was also the factor of what they were doing. At any time one of them could be shot down and it would be hard for the other if that did happen.

"Feldt wait," he said floating past her and blocking her way to the door.

"It's alright Setsuna," she said with a half smile, "I've forgiven you." She looked in his eyes putting all her sincerity into her own gaze. "I have to go finish some work, we can catch up later." With that she left him a littl stunned by her words. She knew that she would keep herself esspecially busy so that they didn't get a chance to catch up later. She hoped her gesture came off as friendly and nothing more.

* * *

"Well that was interesting," Meliena said as her and Feldt worked on the bridge, "Setsuna was one of the original meisters and it was quite exciting meeting him." Feldt sighed, she didn't want to hear about Setsuna now. He had just taken off for earth to find their missing comrades and she was glad that he was gone for now.

"I wonder if he'll find the others," Feldt replied, "I wish we had Sumeragi back, she was an amazing forecaster and a good friend." Feldt knew her own feelings about so many things were very mixed up right now and she longed to have Sumeragi to talk to about them. The older woman had been a mentor to her as well as a friend and she had helped her to not be so tense in life.

"I heard she was very bold in her tactics!" Meliena exclaimed, "and to think that some of Celestial Beings best missions were planned by her! Meeting her would sure be grand!" Felt was a little bit tired of Meliena's exclamations. She knew Sumeragi had also planned some of the failed Celestial Being missions as well and was probably still hurting over the troubles that had taken place years before. She probably blamed herself for all those that had died, how sad it all had been but no one else in the organization blamed her. What happened wasn't her fault, it just happened.

"Hey," Lasse floated onto the bridge, "do either of you want to come with me to see that kid Setsuna brought on board? I think is name was Saji and he apparently has something against us because of the actions of the Gundam Thrones."

"I'll go!" Meliena explained causing Feldt to giggle a little, "I love meeting new people!" Meliena got up and floated out the door before Lasse could even respond. He just sighed and followed her leaving Feldt alone on the bridge. She breathed in relief that she could have a little quite while she worked. She knew she might not be able to fight much in the future because of this bridge position but she hoped it would be filled soon by someone else.

After she finished working she decided to go rest. The days were sure to get more and more tiring as time went on and every minute would count.

* * *

"Hey Feldt," Lasse said as Feldt floated onto the bridge, she had been resting since finishing her work a few hours ago, "we got a message from Setsuna, he's on his way back now with some friends."

"Good," Feldt replied, "with the 00 is still not ready I am getting uneasy about our fighting strength." She knew that since they had been sighted at Lagrange 4 the ALAWs had been busy searching for a way to find the newly formed Celestial Being. If the succeeded in finding them now when they were with such little fighting strength things might get really messy. What the crew hoped didn't happen was a repeat of the last time they fought for their lives. Feldt then noticed that Meliena was on the bridge but for some reason she was watching her screen very intensely.

"There's something on the scanners!" Meliena exclaimed, "mobile suits! It's the ALAWs!" Feldt's fears had come true.

"How many?" Lasse asked as Tieria arrived on the bridge.

"Feldt," Tieria said, "go help Ian with the 00, I'm going out there!"

"Rodger!" Feldt said quickly launching herself through the doors and toward the mobile suit hangar. She dearly hoped that they would get this thing done in time. Feldt opened the doors to where Ian was and heard that he was talking on a communicator.

"Setsuna this is Ian hurry back for the process," Ian said into the com link.

"There's no time!" Feldt exclaimed, "we have to get those drives to work together now!" With that they quickly proceeded in working intently on the two GN drives. Feldt worked faster that she ever had before knowing what was coming. Memories flashed in her mind of mobile suits all around the ship and fought to keep them away. Ian watched from the corner of his eye was Feldt worked with such strength, something had changed about her since the past and though he did not know what he knew that they change had made her a stronger person.

"Send the 00!" Setsuna yelled into his communicator. Both of their heads shot up in surprise.

"But!" Ian exclaimed.

"There's no time." He said jumping the shuttle. Feldt watched from a monitor as he fearlessly rushed toward the Ptolomy with no protection. She knew that him going out without the drives working properly wouldn't work at all. The drives were more stable than any other test they had done but for some reason it wouldn't make it all the way to the necessary percentage. Her heart was beating fast as sounds of the battlefield filled her mind and the unfinished mobile suit stood before her.

"Take the Taube out Feldt," Ian said, "maybe we can get some stability with you docked to the back of that machine." Feldt grabbed a small monitor that was linked to the 00's stabilization rate as she obeyed her orders. She didn't care about anything else but the lives of the people on this ship. She would not allow any of them to die as her parents had, as Lockon had and as so many others had.

"Rodger." Feldt responded rushing to the hangar while monitoring the 00. How did they know our location? She fought her anger at the thought of a traitor as she focused on the task ahead of her, trying to achieve stability for the 00. The mobile suit had to be stable or else it would be just her and Tieira against hosts of ALAWs machines. They had to show the world now that things were not the same as they had been in the past. They were no longer as vunerable, and they would fight for a peaceful future.

"Activating Trans-Am," Setsuna said. She heard it through her communications link as she for into the Taube. He was already in the 00, and now attempting something crazy. Setsuna hadn't changed very much and yet at the same time he had changed. She sighed as she powered up her own GN drive.

"Wait!" Ian said, "that's crazy, don't do it." Feldt heart Ian shouting at Setsuna and she smiled, what if Trans-Am was the boost they needed, it was possible that the particles would sync together once in Trans-AM mode. Her suspicions were confirmed as she saw her small device suddenly go from unstable to stable. Her heart jumped as everything they had worked for became realized. No more hiding away, now the light of the GN drives would shine brightly for the whole world to see.

"The twin dive system," Feldt said calmly "is online, lets take them out Celestial Being!" Her voice was broadcasted to the entire ship and as Sumeragi got on the ship she was shocked at the sound of the young girls voice.

"I'm heading out!" Setsuna said and once he was launched the container was clear for Feldt. Perhaps things weren't as bad as she had earlier thought.

"Feldt Grace, Taube," Feldt said, "going into battle!" She launched her gundam into battle for the third time in her life.

"Proceed docking," Feldt said as she approached the 00. The two machines fused together and Feldt turned on the GN field. Things would be different this time around, not even her mixed feelings for Setsuna got in the way of her fighting.

"Taube docked," She yelled. The machines fused together as Setsuna stated his attack, "Ian the twin drive system is stabilized!" Feldt said monitoring it. As Setsuna shot down a few new models she release her wings.

"They're behind us," Setsuna said as Feldt moved her wings to attack them. Units seemed to be coming from all sides at the appearance of the two Gundams

"Three more units on the sensors," she declared, "that unit has used beam charges." She knew anything she tried at this point would be useless from a distance, it was all up to Setsuna.

"00 moving in to close combat," Setsuna said. Feldt called back her wings and released docking on the 00.

"Take them out Setsuna," she said. She transformed her machine and turned to face another two units coming at her, shooting a highly particallized cannon at them and taking one out in her shot. She grabbed for her beam saber and sliced through the next unit. She turned in time to see as Setsuna took out the unit at close range and the battlefield was won as the remaining units fled the sight of the majestic 00 and the two other gundams.

"Setsuna," Feldt sighed. They once again had the fearless warrior on their sides, it seemed now Celestial Being was coming together.

* * *

**So wow. For those of you who want to know why Feldt's mobile suit is called Taube, I am very uncreative when It comes to mobile suits and Taube just means dove in German because her gundam can transform into a dove shaped mobile armor. I think I'm bringing in an OC next chapter and of course there might be some new Celestial Being characters. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Thanks for Reading**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**-WintersChill  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**To answer a question from the comments...  
Taube's drive doesn't help the twin drive system in any way near to the 00 Riser. It does simply what you said, fill in what is missing between the drives. On other Gundam's it just backs the main drive up providing it with slightly stronger weapons and more powerful defenses.**

**

* * *

**

To say Feldt was shocked by the new Lockon would be an understatement. She had found herself staring at the man she had once loved only to find it was not him but his brother. She knew that she had left her feelings behind when Lockon had died and she knew that she felt more for Setsuna than she had ever felt for Lockon but it was still hard to watch someone who was him but at the same time wasn't. She found herself confused by her own feelings. This new pain was different.

"Lyle Dylandy," she spoke his name and turned off the monitor from which she had been watching Tieria and him interact. She remembered the day when Lockon had first told her his real name and when he had comforted her from the pain of remembering her parents. Maybe it was wrong of her to remember him but he was still part of her.

She sighed and walked out of the room, she had lost a lot and she had thought that she put it all behind her when she really still hung on to it. There had to be a way for her to completely let go of the past but she hadn't found it yet.

As she walked down the hall what she didn't know was Setsuna stood at the other end just watching her walk away. He knew he had no right to still desire her affection but he couldn't bring himself to let go. She had been everything to him on earth and if had hurt him to leave her behind. Though he had told her to stay away from the battlefield part of him still wanted her to be at Celestial Being, and he was happy that she was there. He longed to close the distance between them now and tell her all he felt but it was not in his nature. Instead he stood 20 feet behind her watching her leave the hallway and trying his best to suffer in silence.

They both were exactly the same. They walked everyday ignoring their own desires and hurting themselves. Neither of them had the courage to face the past and while they fought so hard to let go of everything they both held it tight afraid that in giving it up they would give up part of themselves. Something was constantly getting in their way and it seemed to get progressively worse.

* * *

Feldt sat on the bridge analyzing the ship and its weapons. It seemed everything was ready for another mission should there be one anytime soon. She was pulled out of her thought by a small beeping on her screen. She was surprised as she opened the message and saw something she didn't expect.

"We have a message from Wong Lui Mei," Feldt exclaimed to everyone on the bridge, "she's found a detention center in the HRL that's holding Allelujah Haptism!" Lasse and Meliena instantly turned to her while Tieira stared straight ahead lost in thought.

"He's one of the Gundam Meisters," Meilina exclaimed clapping her hands together rather loudly. Feldt made a mental note to herself to somehow switch her sugar filled meals with sugarless ones to lower the girls endless stream of energy. It wasn't that Feldt minded it that much but at times in was unnecessary and a little random.

"He was captured by the federation?" Lasse questioned with a look of mental wandering, "that's why would couldn't find him. We assumed he was dead."

"You also assumed Setsuna was dead!" Meliena pointed out in a matter of fact voice, "maybe you shouldn't assume things anymore." Feldt sighed at Meliena as she thought of what their next move could be.

"Feldt get everyone together," Tieria said , "we're going to have a briefing." He floated out of the room and Feldt sighed. She sent a message to everyone from the loudspeaker knowing it would be the easiest way. When they all gathered in the briefing room Setsuna wasn't there.

"Where is he," Tieria asked Feldt. She shrugged her shoulders, "didn't you get everyone?"

"Yeah I sent a message on the loudspeaker," she responded.

"He might be asleep," Meliena replied shaking her finger pointedly, "in that case he could have slept through your unenthusiastic loudspeaker."

"You did sound a little bored and uninterested," Lasse said.

"Why don't you go look for him Feldt," Tieria said, "and since Sumeragi isn't here either you can find her as well."

"I'll get Sumeragi!" Meliena said excitedly, "it'll make everything go by much faster."

"Alright," Tieria said. Feldt floated out of the room dreading her own task. She knew she had to get used to the fact that her and Setsuna would be forced to spend time together. She dearly hoped that everything would go back to normal soon.

She searched around the many halls for a little while before checking his room. He wasn't there and she began to wonder where else she could look when she remembered something about him. She floated down toward the hangar and into the area the held the 00. Sure enough he was there asleep in the Gundam's cockpit. From what she could tell he had been working on the system. Part of her wanted to leave him alon ebut she knew she had to wake him up.

"Setsuna," she said shaking him gently. He woke up and looked at her in confusion. She quickly backed out of the cockpit and waited for him. He floated out soon after her and she spoke before he could, "We've found Allelujah."

"What, where?" he asked all at once.

"He was captured by the HRL," Feldt said, "we're going to brief on a mission to find him now. We hope to convince Sumeragi to plan the mission for us."

"Alright," he said taking in how she looked. She had gotten more beautiful since last time he saw her.

"Lets go," she said floating toward the door. He followed her in silence knowing that things would get better, they had to.

"You've found Allelujah!," Sumeragi declared in shock as she rushed into the briefing room. Feldt smiled at Sumeragi's response, she would help them for the sake of one of their old comrades. Sumeragi's forecast was essential for a safe rescue of Allelujah.

"Yes," Lasse said, "Wong Lui Mei sent us the information of where he is being held. It's in the HRL."

"We're planning our rescue mission," Ian said. Feldt sighed and looked around the room. It seemed as if everyone was coming back together. In the corner stood Teiria. Ian and Melina were on one side of the room with Lasse while Setsuna and Lyle Dylandy stood toward the middle of the room. She defected to her own corner out of Setsuna's line of sight.

"How? Sumeragi asked, "when!" Setsuna stepped forward with an answer.

"You're going to forcast it," Setsuna replied, "and we're going as soon as possible." Feldt felt moved to say something, Sumeragi was a very important part of Celestial Being. Without her operations would never go back to normal.

"Please Sumeragi," Feldt pleaded, "we need you, we have to change the world." Sumergai looked at the girl with a little surprise, something about Feldt was very different. She was piloting a Gundam now and maybe that was why she suddenly felt the world and all its changes. There was something sincere about her desire for peace yet at the same time there was something gritty and hardened beneath the surface of her real reason for hanging around the organization. She had seen way to much of war for her young age and yet at the same time she was still so innocent.

"With him we'll be able to mount operations with five gundams instead of four," Teiria said breaking Sumeragi out of her line of thought, "making us much more effective."

"Sumeragi," Feldt stepped forward, "please." She held in her hands a uniform of Celesital Being for her old comrade. Sumeragi examined the girl, she had barely grown up yet she had the strength to keep on fighting. Sumeragi looked inside herself wondering if she could find a resolve like the younger girls. But the past was still too near.

"But I'll put you all in danger," she protested shaking her head.

"You can't change the past," Setsuna said, "No one ever blamed you for your past failures and we will never blame you now. We don't regret a single thing we did back then and that is how we are able to keep going. Allelujah is our comrade and we're going to save him. So we need a mission plan or we're going without one. I'd say we were in more danger without one than with one." Sumeragi retreated deep into thought as everyone waited for her response. She didn't want to fight but at the same time she knew she had to, for Allelujah. There had to be a way to save him. She looked around and saw all the smiling faces. Everyone had so much faith in her, she had to find faith in herself.

"Feldt," she said catching the girls attention from something, "please update me on our current fighting strength and our present situation. I need to know all that we have to work with."

"Yes!" Feldt exclaimed.

* * *

"There's more data from Wong Lui Mei," Feldt "we have the names of every prisoner and their locations." She then noticed a name she had heard many times, Marina Ismail. Feldt thought about ignoring the name but she knew she couldn't; she immediately forwarded the information to Tieria for him to do whatever he would with it.

"Tieria, Lockon, Setsuna board your gundams," Melina said wondering what Sumeragi would cook up for the Gundam Meisters to do.

"No action for you today Feldt?" Lasse asked wondering why Feldt was still on the bridge.

"Just suprise action," Feldt said, "if that becomes necessary I think. The guys can handle this one without me."

"Setsuna can't use Trans-AM," Ian said, "I wonder what would happen if you Taube docked with 00 and then used Trans-AM. It might allow him to use Trans-AM as well."

"That is too risky to try on the battlefield," Feldt responded, "if something bad happened like an overload then both our Gundams would be affected plus I've never tested Taube's Trans-AM, I don't know if it will work."

"It is slightly different than the other Gundams," Ian repsonded, "It might actually be better."

"Or worse," Feldt responded, "I don't really understand how it works, but according to my calculations its slightly slower than everyone elses." She looked down toward her screen and noticed something new on it."I have Sumeragi's mission plan!" The bridge members looked it over a couple times to better understand how it would work.

"You're included in it Feldt," Lasse said, "get into your machine."

"But who's going to take my place here?" Feldt said with concern.

"I will," Ian said, "that's what the plan says for me to do. Now board your machine!"

"Right," Feldt said with a smile leaving the room. It was once again her time to show the world what it really took to be a Gundam Miester. She wasn't going to be left out of the action for one moment.

* * *

Feldt watched from above as the Ptolomy dived into the water. She followed Lockon to their place on the mountainside. Her part of the mission was pretty simple but at the same time it was vitally important. It was a little hard to be paired with the new lockon as he reminded her too much of the old one but she put it out of her mind. They were in the middle of a battle and the most important thing right now was the mission and nothing else.

"You have five minutes to complete the mission," Lasse said.

"Rodger!" Feldt affirmed as did the others. Setsuna and Tieira went straight for the base.

"Keep them ducking Lockon, Feldt!" Lasse said.

Feldt watched as Lockon actually hit a couple targets right on with a bit of surprise. Wasn't he sup-post to have had no previous mobile suit experience? Of course he wasn't as good as his brother but there was something about his style of fighting that showed he knew a bit about what he was doing. Feld then noticed something coming from her right.

"You're not going to do it." Feldt flew over the mobile suits approaching the Cheridum firing a few shots and then transforming into her Gundam mode. She fired a few more shots from the cannons on Taube's arms before pulling her beam boomerang and throwing it at two incoming mobile suits. When it returned to her she transformed back into the dove and retreated behind Lockon's cover fire. She watched everything firing shots when neccessary. She kept track of the time limit and waited for her next action.

"Arios has launched," Feldt said rushing away from the site on full speed to protect Arios; which was her next mission. She sat firing shots toward any approaching mobile suits as the clock ticked signaling to them that their five minutes were almost over. Time was running out and still there was no movement for Arios. They only had thirty seconds left; where were Allelujah and Setsuna? Tieria and Feldt could only hold them off for so long when those seconds ended.

"We're out of time Tieira!" Feldt exclaimed as she watched the counter move toward zero. Panic filled her heart as she thought of Setsuna and Allelujah trapped inside.

"I know!" he said, "I'm contacting them right now." She waited patiently but her mind could not stop working. She saw the past again as she fired on several mobile suits and moved into defense mode and her heart began to poud hard within her. It couldn't be, it couldn't happen. They couldn't fail again. Her heart cried out as her voice resounded through her own cockpit.

"Setsuna!" Feldt yelled. Suddenly the Arios was activated and she moved away quickly to help Tieria shield the 00. By the time she got there it was moving as well. The three Gundams began to blast away quickly. Feldt noticed several mobile suits approaching on her scanners She instantly jumped into action in taking them out. A voice rang on her radio.

"Feldt!" Setsuna said, "we're getting out of here now!" She detected a hint of worry in his voice as she fought away the mobile suits and hurried to follow her fellow miesters.

"I'm alright," she said though she was lagging a bit behind the others in her rush to get out of there, "I'm coming." The enemy units began to attack the four gundams blasting away. The three leaders broke through the lines. Feldt found herself fighting off the machines and trying to catch up with her comrades. She wasn't about to be overwhelmed was she? Using a series of maneuvers she confused the three mobile suits on her tail and then transformed into mobile armor mode to put up her small GN field. Switching back to Gundam mode she fired her highly charged particle cannon severing through the right side of one unit. A blast moentarily knocked her suit off balance and she worked to recover by hurrying through the hole she had made in the enemy's formation by taking out that unit. She transformed back into mobile armor mode to increase her speed when she noticed that she had taken more damage from that last shot than she had thought.

"Feldt!" Setsuna said again. The distance between the three lead Gundams and Feldt's Gundam was increasing as her system warned that she was having some problems with the right side of her unit. She worked with the system trying to cool off the system but nothing was responding exactly how it should.

"I'm almost there," she responded trying hard to follow her companions. Her breathing increased as she wondered if she could make it.

"There's one on you're tail!" she heard Tieira's voice and she saw it on her scanners. She couldn't outrun it with her machine like this. There was only one thing for her to do, but she didn't want to.

"Engaging enemy," Feldt said transforming her suit and turning to face it. She prepared to turn her mobile suit to Trans-Am mode when suddenly two things happened.

"There's no time!" Teiria yelled.

"Feldt," Setsuna's voice came again and she could only watch as the 00 tore right through the enemy machine, "Dock now!" His voice ordered her to obey and she had no choice if she wanted to get out of there. Her machine was too damaged to move as quickly as the others.

"Right!" Feldt transformed and docked with 00 and they were off and safe.

* * *

"That was too reckless," Tieria yelled at Feldt, "when time was called we were all leaving yet you stayed behind to fight. Do you understand how close you came to dying out there today?" Feldt, Teiria and Allelujah were all in the mobile suit bay watching as the Taube was being repaired by Ian and Melina. Allelujah put a hand on Teiria's shoulder.

"Don't be so hard on her," Allelujah said, "because she destroyed those units our escape was easier than it would have been."

"The point is we could have lost her and the Taube!" Tieria practically yelled.

"But we didn't!" Feldt yelled back.

"Only because Setsuna put the 00 at risk for you!" Teiria said calmer trying to be reasonable, "we already have enough with Setsuna's reckless antics, we don't need you performing them as well."

"I'm sorry," Feldt said, "but don't you realize there was no other way for me to get our of there?" Teiria was silent thinking about it; Feldt had been surrounded and maybe the rest of them should have paid more attention to that. If they had been there maybe it would have been easier for her to make it out.

"I see your point," Tieria responded, "then in the future call for aid. We need to act as a team if we are to survive through all this."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I've had this chapter written for awhile and it would have been posted Friday but when I finished editing it, it didn't save then I was just mad. I didn't want to rework everything I had already done but I finally went through it today! Hurray for spare time.**

**Please tell me what you think! Reviews are like water, an essential to survival and interest! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-WintersChill  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I think this story has the most reviews I've ever gotten! Finally I find a story that works and attracts readers! Thanks for all have been reading and enjoy this next chapter. Also sorry about the long wait, I've been really swamped with college courses. Quarter Midterms coming up soon so I decided to take this chance to finish this chapter before becoming overcome with studying. Sorry about the long delays again! College is much more distracting and difficult than high school!  
**

* * *

Feldt watched from the security camera as Marina and Setsuna talked and though she couldn't here what they were saying she felt jealousy pinch at her heart. She thought of the million reasons why Marina could not possibly attract Setsuna but something inside her felt that it was so. He had rescued her from the prison after all but hadn't he rescued Feldt as well? Was it just a duty to him? Was it simply his way of making himself feel less guilty for what he had done in the past? He had a strange way of acting unpredictably. Oftentimes she felt that he understood him and the he would surprise her and everyone else again. Who was she to believe he only cared about her? Was she a fool to believe that what had happened between them on earth was something special? They were forced to lean on each other in that time and what had happened could have been because of the general safety they felt around each other. They needed to hold onto each other in that time and now there were so many others around them. If that were true then what was this feeling in her mind? What was it that made her heart beat faster everytime she saw him?

A single tear slid down her face as she realized that maybe trying to erase her own pain by rejecting Setsuna was not the best way to do things. She still cared so much about him yet there was part of her that wanted to get back at him for leaving her. Did he just leave her to help her see the truth? They weren't special. They weren't anything more than friends, comrades who were together for a time. A dark time.

She had disobeyed his wishes and gone back to the battlefield simply for revenge and it had caused her to realize that she really had no more of a reason to fight than she had initially thought. If she really didn't know what she was fighting for than what was she doing here? A bit of anger welled up in her as she watched Marina easily talk to Setsuna. She slammed her hand on the desk shutting down the monitor as anger welled up inside her. Things were over between her and Setsuna it seemed and she had her own confused feelings for someone else to deal with now.

* * *

Feldt wandered around the mobile suit hangar half spying on the new Lockon while trying to look like she was doing other work. There had been a time in the past where she had felt giddy feelings for the old Lockon; simply put she had a crush on him. His kindness and his general will to want to help everyone had attracted her. Now she found herself wondering about his brother, was he anything like his predecessor? When Lockon got out of his mobile suit she was a little embarrassed that she happened to be standing there. She turned around quickly when Haro bounced up to her.

"Feldt, Feldt," Haro said.

"Hey," Lockon said waving to her in a friendly gesture as she turned around slowly, "I'm sorry but I keep getting the feeling that you've been watching me."

"Feldt loved Lockon," Haro said making Feldt a little angry.

"HARO!" she reprimanded clenching her fists together. She really didn't want anyone to know about her feelings for the old Lockon especially since now she felt more for Setsuna, though her feelings for the dark haired young man were very confusing. There was really way too much drama in her life right now and it was causing her a lot of pain. This wasn't happening, she did not want to be in such an uncomfortable position now.

"I'm not my brother," Lyle said solemnly looking down. Feldt realized that he must be feeling very uncomfortable with being compared to his brother all the time. Part of her wanted to say something profound about what Lockon did to the help the team but she was a little too embarrassed right now.

"I know," Feldt sighed, "i'm sorry." She quickly took a step back.

"But," he said taking her chin in his hand, "I might be able to fill in for him." With that he kissed her and it felt completely wrong. It wasn't like any of her kisses from Setsuna, every fiber of her being rejected him willing that he would disappear at this moment.. and when he released her before he could even speak she reflexively slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Tears filled her eyes as she felt her feelings for Setsuna surface and the confusion that rocked her mind escalate. There was no way this just happened, it was so wrong.

She ran out of the hangar and down the hall. Why did things have to be so hard? She soon walked down the halls of the ship trying to stop the tears that were flowing from her eyes so rapidly, her breathing became labored and unsteady as she tried to calm herself but it was just getting so hard. Suddenly she saw him, Setsuna turned from where he was standing in the hall to face her. He saw the tears flowing from her eyes, the labored breaths that came from her weary lungs and the pain that was written all over her face.

"Feldt," he said reaching a hand out toward her, "are you alright." He floated closer toward her. She didn't answer him as she remembered the way he had been looking at Marina. Instead of staying there she bolted to the one place in the entire ship where she could be perfectly alone.

With each bend there was a fresh flow as she collapsed onto her bed as soon as she made it to her room. Tears fell down to the floor as she allowed herself to fall onto the soft surface. She buried herself in her blankets trying to hide from everything. What was she doing? Why was she living her life this way? How could she turn it all around? Feldt couldn't understand her own heart and she knew she would be lonely forever unless she learned how to let people in. Sure she had become more open since the last war, she had Christina's influence to thank for that, but she still felt alone as if she were blindly walking through life unable to see the next turn she would take. There was no one there who could relate, they all had reasons to fight except for her.

Setsuna in that moment stayed in the place where he was standing stunned at her behavior. In his observance she hadn't really changed as much as she has been trying to tell people. She was still the same little scared Feldt. She was still afraid of people seeing her cry, it had taken him awhile to get her to let him in on earth. He no longer knew how to comfort her and he didn't even know where she had gone. He knew that even if he did she probably wouldn't let him. Whatever had gone on between them had passed and now the importance of what he was doing had once again dominated his thoughts. The world had to change and he would fight to ensure the future, it was his reason, his purpose. His feelings for Feldt were still there, but his mind no longer turned to them as they became nothing. He would fix the world before taking time for his own happiness.

After awhile Feldt left her room again and this time she went to stare out into space. She had put so much upon herself and she had forgotten everything that was important in life. Why was she there? Because she now truly believed in everything that Celestial Being stood for but did she really want to fight for it? She had just begun to let everything from the past and present get to her. What if she just found a way to let go? Could she bury it? She felt so many feelings; sadness from past loss, jealously because of Marina's closeness to Setsuna, disgust from the kiss with the new Lockon, Resolve to continue fighting for a reason and most of all she felt a light on the inside of herself shining toward something she couldn't understand. New tears formed in her eyes as she relived all her hopes and dreams in that moment. She still loved Setsuna but her life here wasn't the way she wanted it to be. There had to be another way, a discovery she just hadn't made yet and as the past washed over her one memory stopped her. Could it all lie back on earth? Or would she blindly walk back into the emptiness she had never been able to escape?

* * *

Feldt sat in the chair across from Ian trying to keep from crying again. He had found her looking out into space once again letting tears fall from her eyes. He had known Feldt since she was a very little girl and he did not like the way she had been behaving lately. She had never had anyone to talk about her problems to in the past, or so he thought, so he decided to tell her he would listen. He didn't know what he was getting into but he was the closest thing she had to a father figure in her life and he figured it was his duty.

"What's been wrong with you Feldt?" he asked her. She had been way to emotional lately.

"They're gone and they're never coming back," Feldt said letting a few tears slip out, "My parents, Litcht, Christina, Lockon. I thought I let it all go but then..." What had happened with the new Lockon had reopened old wounds but she realized that it had been building up since Setsuna left her in Eurasia.

"Feldt," he began.

"No," she said, "this isn't all because of the new Lockon. This is my fault, I can't control everything that happened and so I fight it all. In trying to fight I lie to myself and end up hurt." She looked at the older mechanic, "you can't help me and neither can anyone else, this is a fight I have to face on my own. And if that way is a path of lonlieness then that's the path I'll take." Maybe she had tried to hard to place the past in front of her, maybe the best way of fighting off the pain was to learn to understand herself. She had to go back to the place where it all started, back home; not the estate in Eurasia, the place she had been born, her real home.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her a little confused.

"I'm not going to lie to myself any longer," Feldt replied, "and I'm not going to allow the past to dictate my feelings anymore." She got up and walked out of the room. No more would those little pieces of her heart slowly cut her apart. She loved Setsuna and though she could not bring herself to tell him she would no longer reject it. Celesital Being wasn't a place for her to discover who she was; these people were all just as broken as she was. She was on her own in this and it was time she stopped depending to much on what happened to others.

Nothing mattered anymore but her fight. She had to keep fighting for the future instead of wasting time living in the past but Celestial Begin was not the place for her to come to terms with herself. Come what may she would keep going no matter what happened. Things would work out with Setsuna if they were meant to, she would no longer deny her feelings for him and if they weren't meant to be then that meant there was someone else out there for her. She wiped away her final tears over everything. She was fighting for love and truth instead of hurt and pain. She was going to discover who she was and maybe in the future she would return to Celestial Being. Someday she was sure she would find reason to return. But for now her path led her away from theirs, into an unknown world of painful memories, a word the would undoubtedly show her the truth.

* * *

"The enemy has been sighted, Setsuna, Teiria, Lockon, Allelujah, Feldt, please Board your machines," Feldt was awakened from her sleep by Meliena's voice. What was going on? There was a battle around. Had ALAWS found them already?

She got up and quickly threw her pilots suit on before running to the bay. She was met there by Ian.

"Feldt," he said, "Taube can't fight underwater, you have to wait until Sumeragi figures things out."

"Just make sure we're ready," Feldt responded, "I need to use this machine to get to the surface."

"You're not going to try Trans-AM! It's not ready! We still haven't put it together!" he said in shock.

"How else am I going to get to the surface?" she questioned.

"Just wait Feldt," he replied, "We'll find another way." Feldt climbed into her machine with a slight hint of anger. She would have to be able to get above water anyway if she was going to leave them.

"Feldt!" She saw Sumeragi's face on the monitor, "stay where you are until further notice." Feldt clenched her fists, Ian must have told Sumeragi of her craving for rash actions at this moment. A screen popped up on Feldt's monitor and she watched as the 00 attacked the large unit that was causing all the problems.

Setsuna tore the unit into pieces in a short amount of time, no doubt shocking the people above the surface. The other Gundam's began to launch as soon as it was finished and Allelujah gave Setsuna a ride to the surface. Feldt impatiently slammed the controls of her gundam turning it on; she used her codes to open the doors and soon she was out in the water. She looked through her options and prepared to turn on the Trans-AM.

"Wait FELDT!" she heard Sumeragi's voice, "We're sending you Tieira, he'll give you a ride to the surface." Feldt silently acknowledged the image of her tactical forecaster with a nod. When Tieria approached she docked with his machine and he turned Trans-AM on.

"Don't disobey orders again Feldt," Tieria said with a bored tone, "if they order you to wait in a Gundam you're gonna get a change to fight; be patient next time." Feldt felt the water pressure decreasing as they got higher and higher. She knew they were almost there, very soon they would be fighting. Suddenly the shot out of the water and Feldt quickly undocked with Tieria's machine coping with the sudden change in speed. She saw two ALAW's units instantly move toward her. Transforming into Gundam mode, she pulled out her beam saber and dodged the shots that the units shot at her. She then fired back before moving into a high speed to get close to the units. The enemy unit dogged her beam saber and she realized that close combat with them was not the best way. Transforming into her mobile armor state Feldt pushed her unit to rapid speeds climbing high in the sky and dodging the two units rapid shots.

"I will destroy you!" she declared as rage filled her mind. She swiftly sun around the units outmaneuvering them and completely destroying one by laying down a collection of rapid shots on it's back. She would not be defeated by two inferior ALAWs suits, she was in a Gundam. As she saw two more units approaching she realized she would need to up her game, switching back to Gundam mode she pulled out her first beam saber and a second one. Using a series of swift arm movements she blocked the shots that the mobile suits in front of her fired at her. To their surprise she suddenly unveiled a new weapon in her machine as compartments in the arms of her mobile suit opened up revealing two guns. They fired rapid shots damaging two of the three suits that now attacked her.

"Feldt Watch out!" She heard a voice as she noticed two more suits on her scanners just a little too late. Why did they always come in pairs? Feldt quickly transformed into mobile armor mode and tried to get out of there but her machine took a few shots in her attempt to escape. She was now surrounded and trying to outmaneuver five mobile suits. She had no other choice. She pushed the button for her trans-AM.

"FELDT NO!" She heard Ian's voice. Her machine began to glow as her speed increased but suddenly the light went out and she realized that she had spend much of her particles trying to start up the trans-Am. She was now worse off than before. Would she make it out of this.

As three of the machines began to approach Taube she pulled out her beam sabers hoping that she would be able to fight them off. It was then that shots began to rain on the machines approaching her. She looked in aw as many more signals appeared on her scanners, signals that were apparently there to help Celestial Being. Withdraw signals quickly came from the ALAWs ships as the five machines all began to withdraw. Feldt turned around to see her her saviors were and was surprised to see Kathron had been the ones to come and save them.

Feldt smiled as she realize Celesial Being was no longer alone.

* * *

She didn't want to do this but she knew it was the right thing to do. Leaving without warning was sure to leave them wondering; surely Teiria would understand. She had been brought back to Celestial Being by him; she had not come back by her own choice. She wasn't ready to fight this battle. She walked around the corner and saw him working on some tune ups for his machine.

"Tieria," she said his name and he turned to her.

"Yes, Feldt," he said acknowledging her. She knew it would be better to get straight to the point.

"I am leaving Celestial Being," she quickly said looking down to the ground a bit ashamed of how her statement sounded.

"I know," he said, "Ian and I came to that conclusion this afternoon."

"You did," Feldt was a bit more ashamed that she was so readable, "I had tried to find some other solution to my problem but nothing really seemed to fit."

"Are you sure that this is the right course of action?" Teiria asked, "running toward your past instead of from it." She was shocked at how much he had really perceived from her recent behavior. She thought about all she longed to know and the more she had pondered it the greater her desire to leave for the time being had become.

"I am sure," Feldt responded, "there are so many questions that have just stirred inside me. I need to know about my parent's reasons for fighting in Celestial Being before I can really determine what my own are."

"Then go Feldt," he replied, "for those of us who are fighting have a reason to fight and you should find yours before fighting anymore."

"Thank you Teiria," she replied.

"Just make sure you come back in once piece," he responded. She smiled at the faith he had that she would return. It was true that through it all she had full plans of returning to Celestial Being again once she found her reasons to fight.

* * *

Feldt stood in front of Taube holding the helmet of her pink pilots suit feeling a hint of reluctance at what she was about to do. She would be alone out there, but she had known that when she made this decision. The loneliness did not bother her as much as the idea that if something were to happen she could potentially be apprehended by the enemy. It was now fear that tried to stop her, not her own will. Fear that she would fail and fear that she would not find a reason to return. Celestial Being was family to her, and she cared about them but this was something she needed. The darkness of her past, the sadness of her life and the weaknesses that she had seen in her own heart had become such a part of her. She had to go. She looked up and her Gundum with new determination when she heard a voice behind her.

"Fedlt," she turned to see the last person she expected there, it was Setsuna.

"What?" She asked suddenly. She looked at him with slight regret in her eyes and a silent plea. She wanted him to give her a reason to stay; for without it she would have no choice but to leave. Setsuna was still the one person that could convince her to stay, he could become her reason to fight but in order to become that he would have to ask her to stay and tell her why he wanted her to stay. His own heart was focused on his mission and for that he didn't see the pleading in her eyes, he was there but he didn't really understand why.

"You're leaving aren't you?" He asked.

"Did Tieria tell you?" she responded.

"No," he replied looking right into her eyes, "but I know what it's like to leave things behind." She knew he understood that all too well.

"I know," She looked down to the ground; she would not cry again.

"Are you coming back?" he asked her, telling himself that her Gundam was important to the fight though something inside him told him that there was another reason he wanted her to come back.

"I don't know," she replied, "maybe someday."

"We'll miss you," he said. She felt disappointment reach her heart as she realized he wasn't there to ask her to stay; he wasn't telling her anything she didn't already know. He did not feel the same way as she did.

"Well stay alive," she said climbing into her gundam.

"Goodbye," he said hastily as she shut the cockpit, "take care." He whispered the last part as he felt sorrow reach his own heart. He stood there watching Taube fly away with Feldt inside; wishing that he was with her at the moment. He knew he had just made a mistake in letting her go as his heart felt it but he couldn't follow her, their paths led them in different directions. He was destined to fight in his Gundam and the beauty of her heart would lead her to change the world in more beautiful ways, he was sure of it. The resolved part of him held him in place just staring and watching her fly away though a silent and unheard part of him had a slight will to follow her. He was afraid her her rejection just as much as she was afraid of his.

She didn't look back; she had to discover who she was before she would allow herself to fight with Celestia Being again. She had allowed her twisted and broken past to dictate her feelings; that would happen no more.  


* * *

**Hope that makes you guys happy for a time. Again I am so sorry for the long wait, i'll try to do better next time.**

**So the story has taken a, hopefully, unexpected turn. I got a hazy idea of what I needed to do to develop a backstory to Taube and Feldt's family so I ran with it and I am still not sure where it is going to lead me, but that's what I like about writing! So please REVIEW, I want to know what you think about the new plot twist!**

**-Smi  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note**

**I am so sorry for how long I've made you all wait but life has hit me hard! I've been so busy with school that I have had very little time and any time that I have had I have devoted to my Gundam Seed story.**

**With that said I am here to tell you I have not abandoned this story! Last night I couldn't sleep becasue of an allergy so I stayed up reading everything I had written then I read all your reviews and I decided that I am going to get back to writing chapter 12!**

**I hope I can post the next chapter soon but if not I just want to thank you all for being so patient and supportive of this story! Your nice comments mean so much to me! thanks!**

**Winters Curse**

**And here is a scene - it was going to open the next chapter but I figured you all deserved it since you've been waiting for me to update since November!**

**

* * *

**Flying over a mountain range untouched by man. There was an air of forbiddenness about this place but it bore a strange familiarity to the girl with pink hair. Dark clouds loomed in the distanced as she approached a landing place for the night; she was weary with her long travel and she had covered a lot of ground in the hours she had been gone. She disconneceted any form of news or radio seeking to withdraw away from the outside world for this time. She landed her Gundam in a particularly foggy area of land and reclined her chair. She had gotten this far using a cloaking system that her mother had apparently built into the Gundam. A gift indeed, allowing her of across many miles unseen by satalites.

She opened her cockpit allowing fresh air to blow in. She breathed deep breaths absobring the forboding mystery of this place. She knew she had followed the map in her Gundam correctly because of her familiarity with it all. She had once thought her connection to this place was a dream but now that she saw it again she knew it was real; everything that she had remembered from the past was real and she was here to comfront it.

She hoped that this one step would allow her to confront her recent past with the loss she had faced and the feelings she felt for Sestuna. First she needed to know who she was. She needed to know why her parents had gotten involved with Celestial Being and she needed to understand what legacy they had hidden outside the organization.

As she was sitting there she noticed that rain had begun to fall outside her gundam. She slowly crept from the cocpit and stood there gazing up at the sky. She closed her eyes as rain washed over her carrying with it all the thoughts she had been harboring. In this moment she could forget everything that had been troubling her for so long; she let herself relax and breath deeply as she watched the cares of the day dissapear for a time. She could feel a sense of freedom; maybe someday soon she would have a hold of it completely.

* * *

**Thats it for now but I am working! I hope to post more today so stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally after a Six month wait the story continues.**

**

* * *

**

When Setsuna and Celestial Being first landed at the Katharon base he saw his first glimpse at the primitive resistance forces. They had very little yet they believed in what they were fighting for, a peace for every person and a future that was without fighting.

This is the reason he fought and though his road seemed to be a lonely one, it was his path, his destiny and he would do everything to fulfill it.

**

* * *

**

"Setsuna's been pretty silent lately," Sumeragi said to Ian as they walked onto the bridge. He had just left with Marina to bring her back to Azadastan, as Marina wished to return to her home. The rest of the group reamined at Katharon waiting for his return and watching over the people as they seemed to be in very bad shape.

"I think it's that girl Marina!" Melina exclaimed in her bouncy manner, "they say they are not lovers but I think they secretly are." Ian sighed at his daughters conclusions, the little girl was so full of energy and wild ideas that he wondered where she got it from. Linda was nothing like her and neither was he, but anyways there was something they all wished to sort out.

"No, I think it's more than that," Ian said sitting down, "you see from what we can tell he's changed a lot, more than just on the outside. He has always been quiet but for a while there he took a position of authority with us and now he's gone back to being silent and contemplative, as if he is still trying to figure something out." Lasse turned to listen to Ian talk and Sumeragi took her seat in the center of the bridge. "Tieria and I have come to the conclusion that it has something to do with Feldt, though we don't know what."

"But that's absurd!" Sumeragi replied shaking her head, "Feldt and Setsuna have nothing in common except silence!"

"Well there is the fact that Feldt rescued Setsuna from the battlefield four years ago," Lasse spoke up and Sumeragi looked at him in surprise, "and brought him to earth for Lord knows how long. It was just the two of them."

"You mean she..." Sumeragi didn't get to finish.

"She rescued him and nursed him back to health from what we known," Ian said, "and its true, apparently they were on earth together for a long time before he left to continue his life mission. When we found Feldt in an abandoned Celestial Being base she was worn to almost nothing. It took us a few days to revive her and then she told us that Setsuna was alive and that she had saved him, only to have him leave to fight more. She expressed fear at the time and I think she regretted letting him leave without knowing where he was going."

"So you think that something might have happened between Setsuna and Feldt on earth?" Sumeragi asked, "surely those two didn't even speak more than a few polite words to each other."

"When you have no one else around strange things can happen," Lasse replied, "maybe they were close, maybe they weren't we really don't know and neither of them will speak enough to let us know what happened. But isn't it strange that suddenly Feldt has become a person of rash actions? Her unplanned charge out of the ship a few days ago must have reminded you of someone."

"Setsuna," Sumeragi replied.

"But Feldt never talks to Setsuna!" Melina exclaimed, "if they were anything to each other they would talk, I know about these things."

"Feldt has been pretty broken," Ian replied, "and now she is gone. Something could have happened between them, an argument maybe. I do know that Setsuna said goodbye to her before she left our group."

"Then all your jumping to conclusions is really nothing," Sumeragi declared, "they are friends and nothing more. If they weren't speaking he wouldn't have said goodbye to her. If they were more than friends she wouldn't have left. I think Feldt is more broken over what happened four years ago than anything that may have taken place on earth. There is no logical way that Setsuna and Feldt could have any attachment for each other, they have always been driven by different things and they will just always be different."

"I agree with Sumeragi!" Melina said.

"But everything that has been going on..." Ian was interrupted by Sumeragi.

"Is no more than you all over analyzing the situation," she said, "now back to work all of you. All we can do is hope that Feldt comes back in one piece, if she comes back at all."

* * *

Setsuna slammed his fists on the desk in front of him, frustrated by his own weaknesses. He clenched his teeth trying to understand what had caused her to leave.

Nothing that girl had done lately made any sense; she seemed to be running away from something while trying to be strong. He regretted his past actions for he had done nothing and in doing nothing he had allowed her to leave. He kept telling himself that he should only care that now they were down by one gundam but he couldn't help but worry for the safety of the pink haired girl. Trying to ignore his worries he began working on battle strategies in his mind and plans for when they were attacked by ALAWS next, which he was sure was coming very soon.

"Are you alright," he turned his head slightly realizing that he had forgotten Marina was there he was so lost in his own thoughts, "you seem really frustrated, ever since that girl left."

"I'm fine," he said emotionlessly as he always did "it's just with ALAWs out there it's dangerous to have a gundam roaming around alone." Marina didn't seem to believe it. He turned back to the window and kept focusing on flying the small shuttle knowing that if Marina kept questioning him he might just tell her the truth.

"I heard some of the crew talking about you and that girl, Feldt, before we left," Marina said and he saw her shake her head out of the corner of his eye "they were jumping to conclusions about you possibly being more than friends. They did say that she nursed you back to health after that last battle." Setsuna continued to look focused not wanting to answer questions about the past. The future was important now and though sometimes he wished he could change everything in his needed to focus on the future, for he had to change it, to make it better. "Do you really think burying your feelings is going to help you?" She didn't know what he felt, she didn't know what he burried yet she knew something was up with him; he just wanted her to stop talking about the subject, to stop reminding him.

"I have a duty to the world," he said turning to Marina, "a duty that she understands and that she lets me follow. Nothing I feel can get in the way of that."

"But surely if you love her you can fight alongside her and fulfill your duty to the world together," Marina replied trying to get him to confess to her what he felt. She had seen hardness in his eyes since she first met him and she knew he deserved some happiness after how hard his life had been. He was amazed that she had nailed it, he did love Feldt; it wasn't sudden as most people said it would be, but very slow and very slight. They had spent so long together that it had been as if they were the only two people on earth. They understood each other and the knew almost everything about each other; he had even trusted her with the truth about his past. In their time together he had grown to love her more than anything else, yet his mission was more important than everything he felt for her. He had a duty to his destiny and his path was single.

"It's too late for that now," Setsuna said, "and I have work to do." Marina sighed at his stubborn attitude, he would be the death of himself if he didn't learn to cool off some.

"If you ever get another chance to make up with her," Marina said,n "I hope you do. You deserve some happiness in life." Setsuna listened to the sound of Marina's breathing as she silently left the subject to rest, she had always been a sort of mystery to him. Marina pursued peace but she believed that everyone deserved happiness, that fighting should not be a way of life and that even people who have killed can still find redemption.

While deep down he hoped he would get another chance with Feldt he knew he had work to do and he wanted her safe. He would continue to fight for the future regardless of what happened.

* * *

Kati Mannequin watched in awe as another new ALAW's mobile suit arrived to her unit. This one was stronger looking than the last few that had come, obviously made for anti-Gundam operations. What amazed her most about it was its feminine coloring. The machine was painted pastel Pink and blue and it had a strange painting of a flower in the left hand corner. This was not what she had been expecting headquarters to send when they said they were sending another unit. She wondered who the pilot was as the pilot lowered himself down from the machine.

Stepping forward in a strange pilots suit, the machines owner removed his helmet or rather her helmet and shook out her short red hair. She smiled at Kati's confusion. Not only was the machine unexpected but the pilot was even more unexpected, this girl was probably no more than sixteen years old by her looks.

"Welcome to our ship," Kati said, "I am your superior officer, Kati Mannequin."

"Yes I have heard already," she said with a yawn, "and I am Cassandra Grace of ALAW's special unit G7R5. I have been assigned to your ship but I hold the pass that I like to call the 'I get to do what I like' pass." She smiled with a bit of arrogance. Kati wondered why there seemed to be so many one man army units coming to join her force. She loathed headquarters for sending her all the stubborn units who never take her orders. How could anyone command a unit that was full of people who were not under authority?

"I see," Kati said, "I do hope that I have your full support against Celestial Being. There are some issues I wish to inform you about."

"After I have rested," the redhead said dramatically, "Surely things can wait until then for I have had a long journey. I trust we will have time later." She then walked by Kati leaving the officer stunned. Was this what ALAWs was becoming? A force of arrogant hotheads?

* * *

She had made it. Her Gundam stood outside the large metal doors that were sitting inside the mountain. After waking from her nap she followed the rest of her map and it had led her deep into these dark caves. Here was a door that was faint in her memory. She just sat with her Gundam standing there wondering what to do. Her heartbeat increased as she sat thinking about what might lay beyond.

_"Come Feldt," her mother had said leading her into the large doors. She marveled at their size wondering why they were so big._

_"Mother why are the doors so large," she asked._

_"You will understand when you are older," her mother said taking her hand into the darkness that lay beyond._

She understood now. They were large enough for a Gundam to go through and what lay beyond must be something to do with that.

"Well Taube this is it," she said sighing. How would she get inside? Suddenly as she sat wondering what the answer might be the doors began to open by themselves. She gasped as they slowly pulled back revealing only darkness beyond. Feldt drew a breath as she wondered what she should do or if the place before her was safe.

"Come in," a voice said from the blackness echoing through the cave. Feldt was startled but she had come all this way for this moment. She could not turn back now, this was her chance to know everything that had happened in the past and what her parents had left behind. Here in this place. Ever vigilant she moved her Gundam into the blackness before her. She opened her cockpit and lowered herself to the ground wondering what she would find here in this place. Suddenly a small light turned on in front of her and there stood a man, strangely familiar to her.

"Feldt!" He said with surprise. She just looked at him trying to place his face. He was older, rugged, with brown hair and blue eyes. He was also balding slightly and had wrinkles under his eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You don't remember me," Feldt once again tried to place his face for there was something about him that bore a vage familiarity to someone she had seen before, no not just seen; he was someone she had known before.

"I do," Feldt replied, "I just don't know where from."

"Feldt," he replied, "I am your uncle." Feldt looked at him shocked, she didn't know that any more of her family members were still alive. How could this be? "I see you have Taube in your possession now. I have heard news of it on the battlefield and I expected it to come but I never expected you to come with it."

"I never knew that you were alive," she replied, "And I am here because I need to know about my parents."

"That can wait," he responded, "for now you should eat! You have grown so! It's so good to see you again!"

* * *

"Now for the real reason why you were brought here," the elder man said, she had discovered that his name was Murrin; he had spoken a little on her parents but he seemed very closed about the subject. He kept insisting that she was there for another higher reason, "Surely Taube led you here because it is time," he said. He turned on lights in the room he had led her to and she saw that it was gigantic. There in the room stood a Gundam and a series of machine parts along with a shuttle that could no doubt carry multiple Gundams.

"What is all this," Feldt said in awe taking it all in.

"It is your fathers Gundam, Charis. The shuttle that was meant to carry both Taube and Charis," He pointed toward the collection of parts, "and I have spent many years developing those upgrades for Tuabe to match with the upgrades I made to Charis." He turned to see her still standing amazed by what she saw.

"I came here to discover myself," she finally spoke, "and to see my parents legacy. Now that I see it I'm not sure where i fit in with all this grandeur or what they have left behind for me to do. What do I do from here?"

"You are a Gundam Miester now," he said, "the moment you stepped into Taube you became one and you agreed to the task that all Gundam Miesters live to accomplish. You will rejoin Celestial Being and fight to change the world for everyone depends on you!" Feldt heard the words echo deep inside her soul; like for the first time since she agreed to fight she had realized what it means to pilot a Gundam. This is why Setsuna fought, why he had left her on earth to rejoin the fight, and this is why she would once again return to fight alongside him and Celestial Being. The world depended on them all.

"Then we have no time to loose," she took steps toward it all, this was her destiny.

* * *

**Wow thank you all so much for staying with me through six months! I am so sorry! I can't promise it will never happen again because I don't know where life will take me but I will try not to let it happen again.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this.**

**-WintersChill**

**(PS. I am a member of the Save Our Seeker fan campaign to save Legend of the Seeker, an amazing television show that was just axed but I believe that the fan campaign just might be able to save it. If you have not heard of the show it is really great; in the first few episodes I thought it was predictable and cheesy but by the end of the first season finale the show had become dear to me and it is really epic. There are two seasons and a bunch of episodes on Hulu! I encourage you to buy the first series on DVD and give it a try or watch the second season on tv this summer! Check the Legend of the Seeker official website for time listings! Thanks for reading through this! I really love the series and hope it can be saved!)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! I'm back! I didn't expect to update so soon but here it is! :D**

**It's a bit short but it works.**

* * *

Cassandra flew her unit over the Katharon base angrily charging it. These were rebels who wanted to destroy the peace that the world had. These people knew nothing, they only sought their own gains in her mind and she would not let them survive to terrorize the world any more. She and saw the gundams battling other ALAWs troops; it had been a slight shock to her that the Gundams were working with Katharon but she soon remembered that they were terrorist as well. She saw one Gundam break from the battle and fly toward her and she smiled cruelly.

"You think you can take me!" She yelled dodging the gundams shots. It was larger than the others and much more sluggish; she quickly noted that and realized it was to her advantage. She accelerated quickly flying around the gundam and kicking it with her own mobile suit. It seemed to try to recover but she fired at it only to discover it a particle shield. She wondered how many hits it could take.

The machine turned around and she smiled once again pulling out a couple beam sabers and absorbing the shots that came from the machine when she noticed that ALAWs were retreating.

"What!" She yelled as she heard Kati Manneqins voice.

"We are leaving this area immediately," Kati said, "you can stay and be target practice for the gundams or you can come with us." She then noticed the other two gundams turning to focus on her and realized she could take them one at a time but all together she was no match. She quickly turned and accelerated her machine out of there.

"Next Time," she mumbled, "I will avenge them!"

* * *

"How was it that this place came to be?" Feldt asked her uncle as they worked on attaching the new parts to Taube. He had taken the time to give her a small tour of that place and she had come to realize that it was a base that was secured inside of the mountains so well that it was almost impossible to find. He had also informed her that it was the place of her birth and that it bore a faint connection the Celestial Being near its founding but it had since fallen out of their records. He said that her father had grown up here and that her mother had been brought here as a small girl; apparently both families were attached to Celesital Being and its founder. She wanted to know everything about it because for some reason she felt closer to her parents with everything she learned.

"It was formed as the first base ever established by Celestial Being from what I know," he continued working and talking, "but it was soon abandoned as a main base because Celestial Being made advancements very quickly and found better ways to construct more hidden bases with more advanced technology. Your grandparents were the ones who funded the upgrades of this place for the sole purpose of constructing Charis and Taube. Your parents were selected as their pilots by Veda as all pilots were selected back then."

"When was this place abandoned?" Feldt said trying to picture it at is height in her mind.

"Right after your parents death," he responded wiping his hands from his hard work, "Charis was returned here and left alone while Taube was taken to the Celestial Being base with everything left in your care as a child."

"That's how I was the only one who knew where Taube was," Feldt responded finally understanding.

"Exactly," he sighed, "Though when Celestial Being was defeated four years ago I figured you were among the dead so when I saw Taube again I assumed you shared the secret."

"What is it about Charis and Taube that makes them different?" she felt like she was interviewing him but she had so much she wanted to know and understand.

"The difference lies in their GN drives," he said looking up, "Charis and Taube were outfitted with very early, very powerful versions of the GN drive that was abandoned when they were. These two drives were the original, even more so than the four that were used in the interventions. Their power was amazingly raw and in order to harness it the twin drive system was made with two similarly powerful drives that ran more efficiently than these two. That then became the standard drive model. These two have not been used since because their trans-AM systems were unpredictable and often did not function well."

"Do you know anything about how the drives were made?"

"No, that is something that still remains secret within Veda, unrevealed to everyone," he stopped and looked at her, "there is so much we don't know but I doubt it can all make a huge difference now."

"Any knowledge is good," Feldt sighed, "we fought blindly all those years ago not questioning Veda's orders to much, just following the plans, then we were betrayed. It all just brought us to where we are today and I can't help but wonder if things would have been different had Veda not suddenly been taken from us."

"What has happened is in the past," he said, "You can speculate as much as you want to about how things might have been but all you have now is how things are." She smiled at that and sat trying to remember her father, if he was like Murrin.

"Am I anything like my parents?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "very much so. You have the same kindness and spirit about you as your mother but the same shyness and determination as your father, my brother. They were both very special to everyone."

"Why did they fight?"

"To repair the world," he looked out toward the roof of the hangar, "to bring about an everlasting and eternal peace that would lead us into the future. A future where all people feel hope and love amidst the sadness and pain that this world holds. That is why I suspect you fight now."

"I have felt so much pain," she sighed, "I only hope I can leave it all behind and focus on what is coming." They worked on talking like that. He spoke of her parents; of her mothers deep aqua eyes and her fathers smile; but most of all he spoke of their enduring faith that the world could change and the love that they had for everyone they encountered.

* * *

"We're approaching Azadastan now," Setsuna said slowing the shuttle down as they entered a mass of dark cloud. He was a bit confused by this as the weather was not this stormy in Azasastan ever.

"What..." Marina said in suprise as they exited the could, her eyes widened in fear and shock, "Azadastan is ablaze!" Setsuna just stared wondering what had happened here when he glimpsed it, in the distance there was a gundam style machine. He zoomed in with the shuttle cameras and his mind was shocked.

"It's a throne unit," he mumbled, "It can't be...!" He knew exactly who it was, Ali Al Shachez.

"I have to get down there," Marina said desperately tears coming out of her eyes, "I have to help them, they are my people." Setsuna looked at her knowing it was not safe to leave her here with the country like this, he just could not let her go there.

"We're going back," he spoke with strong authority.

"NO!" she protested grabbing his arm, "This is my country! It's my responsibility, I have to get down there! I have to." She began to reach for the controls when he grabbed her arm.

"You can't go down there," he said very forcefully, "If you go down there you will be killed and then there will be no one to rebuild your country once everything changes again. I am taking you back to Katharon where you will be safe until then." With that he turned the ship around leaving Marina to only stare back at her country in shock and sadness. Her home was gone.

* * *

They both sat peacefully looking at the work they had already accomplished on Taube, there was still some more to do but Murrin said that he wanted to keep it easily operable leaving Feldt to wonder if she was going to need it anytime soon. He explained to her that he had worked on Charis's drive for so long that he had discovered how to make the trans-AM work very effectively. He also explained to her that it was something that he would have to spend a long time working on and that he would be unable to do it immediately.

"We are leaving in a few hours," he said standing up and turning to her, "you should rest for I have a feeling that things won't be so easy once we get out there." Feldt looked at him confused, she had expected to stay here for a lot longer than just a day or two. She didn't know how long it had been, since the sun did not shine into the mountain but it didn't feel like that long. She still had so much to learn about her past, she didn't want to be thrust back into the battlefield so quickly.

"Leaving?" she finally asked, "Why?" He looked at her a sighed.

"I thought you understood now," he said sitting back down, "You have a bigger destiny than what you know. You are a Gundam Miester now and as one you have a duty to Celestial Being and they are in trouble now." This surprised Feldt, they were very strong from what she understood now that they had four Gundam Miesters again, they did not need her.

"They are just fine without me," she argued, "I still need to know everything."

"I've told you so much already," he said, "there is no time to spend in this way. There is a whole world out there that desperatly needs our help, your help. ALAWs are not foolish, they know where Celestial Being is and they will keep trying to destroy them until they do. You need to rejoin them as soon as possible."

"But I just left them," Feldt looked to the ground.

"That doesn't matter," he said standing up again, "they are your friends and you must help them!" Feldt nodded thinking about all of them; seeing their faces and the faces of those that had already died for the same cause. If they were in trouble she was obligated to do everything in her power to help them.

"Then we will leave when you say," she stood up with determination "I will not let anyone hurt them or kill them again." A few hours later they loaded everything on the shuttle and left the place. Feldt did not know how they were going to find Celestial Being but she trusted Murrin to find them. He seemed to be so wise yet he had spent his life waiting for her arrival for the sake of the world. She would see this thing through if not for her own sake but for his.

* * *

**Quickly done and short but sweet.**

**I don't think I will update tomorrow as I will not be home all day but if things keep working out like this I might be able to update Thrusday. **

**Hurray for writers block being gone and hurray for summer!  
**

**-WintersChill  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I said Thursday but things didn't go according to plan. I slept in to long then had no time for anything So I am sorry this is a little delayed and probably not as good as the chapters I normally because I think it was a little forced.**

**

* * *

**

They flew on together in silence, as Feldt knew that she was safe and Murrin was focused on finding Celesital Being based on information he hacked from the military satellites. The silence was soon shattered as Feldt asked a question that had been weighing on her ever since she met Murrin.

"Why do you fight?" she asked, "and why do you help me?" The question didn't catch him off guard as he had spend the past eight years reminding himself everyday why it was that he fought; those reasons had stayed with him through everything he had witnessed four years ago. Every time it seemed like all hope was lost he reminded himself of why his finally joined celestial being and why he had to wait patiently for his turn to fight alongside them.

"In memory of my brother," he responded after a short while, "and in memory of what this world was before Celestial Being and what it can be if we succeed in turning the tide once again." He turned to look at his niece her shining eyes calling back memory of his brother and sister in law. Seeing her grown up for the first time had helped to renew and strengthen the hope that once filled his heart. "I help you because first you are my family and second because there is so much you can do to save this world and I know it's something that you are committed to. And because seeing you here now gives me hope that things will get better and that we will save this world."

"What do we do when we get there?" Feldt asked him. She felt like she had been asking him questions almost every moment since she met him, but for the first time in her life she had someone offering her guidance and she felt very different about it all. She waited for her uncle's answer when suddenly something appeared on his censors. "What is it?" Feldt asked.

"Celesial Being have entered a battle," he replied a bit frantically, "I've been trying to monitor it all through the hacking of different frequencies. It seems that they have deliberately shown themselves!" Feldt almost jumped as dread filled her; what had happened to cause them to used such reckless tactics? It certainly did not sound like something Sumeragi would do.

"WHAT!" Feldt stood up and turned toward the back of the cockpit, toward the door that would lead her to Taube, "I have to get out there! I have to help them!"

"Yes!" Murrin said moving the ship faster, "I don't think they realized how big the force attacking them was going to be! Get to your gundam!" Feldt quickly ran back, Taube was waiting for her. She had to get to the battlefield and she had to save them; they were closer than friends to her. They were all like her family

* * *

Setsuna launched into the battlefield with a single mind. This was part of his fight for the future. They would save Katharon through this battle and he would see to it that they all made it out alright. Without Sumeragi the others were very nervous about how this battle may work but he was single minded, focusing in on the task at hand.

"I know I've told you this so many times but I feel that you need to hear it again," Ian appeared on his communication screen, "don't use the Trans-AM, we still haven't adjusted it."

"Rodger," Setsuna said notiong the technition's concern. As he entered the battlefield, a custom model attacked him with anger and force. Letting out a cry he fought back.

* * *

Feldt sat in the mobile suit cockpit waiting for her uncles orders as he sent her more and more data on the battle. It did not seem to be going well. Her mind focused on the battle information as her move into it might determine the outcome of it completely. The tactis they were using were definitely not Sumeragi's, and Feldt wondered if something might have happened to the tactical forcaster. Her nerves began to wear on her as she realized they might not make it in time.

"Feldt," her uncle appeared on her screen, "I didn't want to resort to this but I have to let you know that you can go now using Trans-AM but you will only have it for a very short time. That time will get you to the battlefield then your on your own without me and without the trans-AM system as a backup if you get into a tight situation. I know you are strong but there are a lot of mobile suits out there."

"Do I have any other choice?" she asked slamming her hand down thinking about what other options might be.

"Yes," he said, "you can wait with me and we might be too late." She watched as more and more battle data appeared on her screen when something caught her eye; Setsuna was struggling in a battle against another unit. She knew that he was strong and could probably handle the enemy just fine but the odds did not seem to be in his favor. She frantically scanned the rest of the information as the faces of her comrades appeared in her mind. She couldn't just wait, though it would leave her vulnerable she had to do something to help save them. Why did they have to put her in this position?

"I can't stay here," she said catching her uncle off guard with her sudden outburst, "I have to go out there!"

"Then go," he said, "Be careful with Taube, she's not completely finished yet."

"I will," Feldt said taking the controls of her Gundam, "this is Feldt Grace, I'm heading out." For the first time ever she felt the power of the Trans-AM system in her hands; though hers was not as powerful as the others it would get her to them. She would save them.

She took off at top speed in mobile armor mode ready to fight.

* * *

Kati Manneqin watched the battle unfold before her, a bit confused about the tactics she saw. She had thought she was seeing a similar pattern in the things that they did tactically but suddenly they completely threw her off. She had through Kujo was their forecaster but none of this seemed like Kujo's way, it was all to rough and sudden. It was like they did not think through anything at all. It surprised her that they would enter battle with such foolish methods when in the past everything they did was so well planned. There had to be something more going on.

As she watched the battle go on she also thought about the lack of their fifth machine. They had previously fought with five gundams and in the battle with Katharon they fought with three and now they fought with four. Was it plausible that maybe the pilot had been injured or the machine damaged. Whatever it was she was unsure what she should do if the fifth machine happen to appear.

"There is another head censor approaching fast!" a bridge member quickly said, "it's moving at impossible speeds!"

"Is it an enemy!" Kati quickly asked; was it possible that fifth machine had been away for awhile? And if so why? Or was this all a surprise Tactic? It didn't seem to make any sense to the forecaster.

"Yes!" the bridge member, "it's another gundam!" Kati gritted her teeth trying to figure out what they were doing out there. The fifth one had arrived and with things going like this she was unable to predict anything.

* * *

"Now they will know," Murrin said as he knew Feldt had just arrived from the timer he had on his screen, "that we mean business." The world would be righted, not by him but by Feldt. Her machine would help Celesital Being save the world from the brutality of the ALAWs.

"Go get them Feldt," he whispered pushing hs craft on to catch up with her.

* * *

Cassandra truned to see another model closing in fast, this one reminded her of something but she did not know what. The battle was already confusing enough, noe more confusion would be added with this new machine.

She wanted to see the world righted more than anything; and she wanted to see the end of the terrorist group known as Celestial Being but this new machine was very distracting and somewhat mesmerizing. She felt as though she knew it; as if she was somehow connected to it. She put her hand to her head as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her mind.

_"They're gone," a voice said, "but it's alright. They would want us to go on. I'll protect you."_

"Officer Cassandra," a unit radioed into her breaking her trance, "What's wrong?" She looked around the battlefield and saw that the double drived Gundam had used it's trans-AM. Things were not progressing well at all.

"Nothing," she said back, "let's back up Mr. Bushido on the double powered one."

"But there is a new model on the field!" the officer protested.

"Let the others deal with her," Cassandra said wondering what might happen if she engage that mobile suit in combat.

* * *

Mileina was scarred for the first time in a long time; this battle wasn't going according to plan and that one machine was getting closer and closer to their ship. She wanted to make it through, to live. She had so much that she still wanted to do in life and it could not all end here.

"It's coming," Lasse declared, "Come on Ian!" Mileina cried out in fear as she saw it coming closer and closer to the bridge.

"We're not going to make it," she cried in terror trying to stay strong for the crew but nothing was going according to plan.

"We have to!" Lasse said when suddenly a shot hit the machine and it's arm disintegrated causing it to fall back. Mileina instantly felt fear melt as she saw another Gundam fly by the ship quickly.

"Who was that?" Mileina asked looking on her screen and seeing a signal she did not expect, "Feldt! She's come back! Hurray!"

* * *

It was as if the whole battlefield had stopped to gaze on the upgraded Taube in all it's glory. The sun glinted off of it's pearl shining armor reflecting different colors to all.

"For the future," Feldt said, "I fight." The units closer to her suddenly overcame their shock and attacked her. She quickly analyzed their flight patterns and numbers; three of them were using a formation against her, a formation that she understood all two well. They were no match for her. She smiled and pulled out a couple of her new cannons. She shot one down quickly and changed back into mobile armor mode circling around the other two at her top speed.

"It's behind you!" She heard a frantic radio message from one. They would not catch her tactics as easily as they caught hers.

"Too late," she said slicing through it with a saber that came from the front of her mobile armor. Smiling she turned to face the other one which quickly fell back from her. With what little time she had she scanned the battlefield looking to who might need her help when she saw that Setsuna's suit had overloaded from his risky use of trans-AM, his enemy had left him for some odd reason but a large number of the ALAWs troops had completely turned attention to fighting him. That was not going to happen!

"NO!" she yelled pushing Taube as hard as she could to make it between them and Setsuna. She transformed right as she stood between Setsuna and the oncoming units holding up two beam sabers as an ultimatum to all. They would have to get by her if they wanted to take him and she would not let that happen.

"Feldt?" she heard his voice was filled with confusion and knew it was Setsuna's.

"I'm no longer runnning," she said to him, "I am her to fight for the future. A future I now believe in." She then proceeded to attck the units. One after another they came an overwhelming force of eight units but she stood her ground. They would not destroy either of them.

* * *

Kati quickly summoned her units, "Surround the white one using formation 57U," she cried, "Don't let it get away!" She knew that the machine must have used trans-AM in order to get to the battlefield and yet for some reason it was still very strong. It's performance would have to be dropping soon. This battle would be worth something if they shot at least one of those machines down.

* * *

"Stay back!" the voice of a girl sounded through all of the radio's of everyone of the battlefield. Setsuna looked up and was almost blinded by the sun shining off the newly armored Taube.

Setsuna watched in awe as Feldt's mobile suit maneuvered around to protect his but he knew the force was too large for her. Her machine also seemed to be a bit sluggish which was odd but she kept on with resilience. He grabbed the controls of his machine trying to will it to jump in and help her but to no avail; she was on her own. He felt useless just sitting ther ebut there was nothing he could do to save her. Was this what it had felt like for her four years ago when she had survived after being usless and many of the others had not.

* * *

Feldt recognized that she had picked a fight she couldn't win, there were two many and they were beginning to use formations against her. She fought them off trying hard not to let them overwhelm her but it was getting to be to much and her machine was weak from using the Trans-AM.

"Come on Taube," she said willing her machine to move better, Setsuna's life was in danger and the lives of her comrads. The fight began to go bad as her machine took two hits to the right side. She turned to face the model that had fired on her when a machine suddenly came down severing off the right arm of her mobile suit and opening the right side of her cockpit. She had jumped into to much without backup and she began to wonder if she would make it out this time.

* * *

"We have this one now!" the officer said as Cassandra got ready to administer the final blow. The machine was weakening and their victory over it seemed certain but that's when she saw who was inside of it. She zoomed her camera and saw that the pilot was a girl, a pink haired girl as it suddenly hit her; a flooding stream of potent memories from her dark past.

_A kind pink haired woman held her hand and the hand of a pink haired girl._

_The same little pink haired girl shared her toys and they were friends_

_The pink haired girl held her when they realized their mommy and daddy weren't coming back._

_The pink haired girl left her alone._

Cassandra suddenly cried out from the memories that flooded her. It was too much for her and she blacked out.

"What's wrong!" the officer asked quickly as a shot fired past his mobile suit and the other two Gundams approached.

"Withdraw!" Kati Manneqin ordered, "this is not going well." The officer did as he was told dragging the unresponsive suit of Cassandra with him.

* * *

"Feldt Grace," Tieria's said as he saw Taube, "I see you have returned more quickly than we expected."

"I had to," she said as hear breath came in quick labored gasps.

"Get back to the ship," Tieria commanded recognizing that she was weakened, "you need immediate medical attention." There was no response from her suit as they waited when suddenly Taube fell out of the air and crashed into the water below.

"Feldt!" Setsuna's voice rang on all their radios but he was unable to move to help her. Tieria scanned the battlefield and noticed something trying to contact him; he looked at his censors and saw it. There was a ship that looked like a Celestial Being craft approaching them.

"This is Murrin LeGras," a voice said, "I am an ally, and Feldt's uncle."

* * *

**SO it did not come as fast as I wanted it to but it is finally here. Next chapter might be more juicy for us Setsuna/Feldt fans.**

**Please Review, I have been a little discouraged by the lack of reviews for the past two chapters as I expected more. I guess my abscence was too long for a lot of people.**

**WintersChill  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Sumeragi watched as her two members of her team seemed to be falling apart...

They had not been able to contact Allelujah and they were unable to find his location. It seemed impossible that he could be dead so the search for him was just beginning. Tieria and Lockon were launching leaving them with no protection as Setsuna and Feldt's machines were both damaged in the fight. Ian had assessed the damage of both machines and concluded that it would be easier to fix Setsuna's at this time because Feldt's would take longer to put back together.

Murrin LaGrass had offered to help Ian and as they did not have very much choice but to trust this man they agreed to let him help. He had not only brought Feldt back to them but he had brought another Gundam; an older model but still one more machine could help tip the balance in future battles.

Sumeragi now watched as Mileina and Ian had rushed Feldt to the medical bay and proceeded to perform tests to see how she was. It seemed the beam saber that had sliced her suit had not hit her but the heat from it had somehow dehydrated her leaving her exhausted and after hooking up some medical equipment Ian was almost certain she would be alright. Setsuna on the other hand had escaped his battle without injury because of Feldt's reckless defense attack; without her he would probably have died out there.

Setsuna had not left the medical bay since being pronounced fine, he instead stood on one side of the room seemingly deep in thought not caring that Sumeragi and Mileina were both still there. They were both a bit puzzled as they both thought Setsuna would have offered to help Ian fix his machine but as soon as he heard that Ian could fix it he left it alone and proceeded to stay int he medical bay.

Sumeragi sighed as things did not seem to be going well lately. First she collapsed from memories of her terrible past and now members of her team were going missing and getting hurt from her inability to completely throw in through anything. Everyone in this entire place had lost something that meant so much to them and they had all remained strong, she had to learn how to be stronger through it all. There would always be stressful and hard situations but she had to beat them. She would beat them.

"Mileina," she said grabbing the girls arm, "I have some work for you on the bridge."

"Alright," the young girl said with a sigh looking back at Feldt. Though Feldt was her friend she knew it was important that she continue to work for the team. As they left Sumeragi looked back to see Setsuna still had not moved, he just stood there unblinkingly.

It was probably just concern for the girl who had just allowed him to keep living.

* * *

Murrin watched the two Gundams leave the ship in search of their missing comrade and prayed that they were able to find him. He now stood in front of the damaged Taube thinking of how Feldt had taken everything he had told her completely seriously. She had laid her life on the line for another member of Celestial Being because she believed that they could change toe future together and Murrin admired her for it.

Taube had preformed well for not being finished but it was still too weak for Feldt. In order to protect her he had to make it much stronger. Her reckless piloting showed a certain amateurishness; she fought well but she got herself into many situations that more experienced pilots knew how to avoid. Murrin also thought about his second machine, Charis.

Charis did not have a pilot at this time and he wondered if anyone was truly worthy of the incredible strength it would have once he finished it. He had worked for years trying to upgrade that machine and now he was almost finished with it. Similarly he had spent years planning Taube's upgrades but now that he knew Taube's pilot he had adjusted some of his plans. He wondered how the rest of Celestial Being would welcome him to their group. Their tactical forecaster, Sumeragi Lee Noriega had welcomed him but there was too much going on at this time for him to tell.

One pilot was missing, one was injured and the other was left without his machine. Murrin sincerely hoped the ALAWs would stay away for the time being; for they were in no position to be attacked now.

* * *

It had been a different time four years ago; a time when their two souls had both been utterly alone and a time when they were able to find comfort and solace in each others arms. How would things had been different had Feldt never taken up Taube and went to the battlefield. Would Setsuna have even lived as long as he had now? Twice she had saved his life now and if she made a habit of this she might not make it out next time. It was all his fault; he had been provoked into making a stupid move and into fighting with trans-AM.

Now he stayed in the medical bay not caring how many confused looks he got from his comrades nor how many times they said she would be alright. He was there because he had to make sure she was alright like she stood her ground to make sure he would live.

He never imagined that he could ever care for someone as much as he cared for her and he did not really understand it. He had gone through so much as a child that took him a long time to get over and he once believed that part of his humanity died with his parents. He had believed that he could never love anyone but then Feldt had cared for him, sheltered him and when the time came she had let him go. It was as if she had understood everything about him and her gentleness had melted away the icy walls he had built against any sort of closeness to anyone.

Through it all his mind had remained focused and single on the task which he set out to accomplish four years ago. He was worried that his feelings for Feldt would get in the way and that was one of the reasons why he left, the other being that she deserved someone who was whole as he could never be.

Now he realized that his mission had also become her mission through some odd twist of fate. Feldt was now a full fledged Gundam Miester who had the same mission as the rest of them and with that his and her fate would always be bound together no matter how he had tried to run from that reality. It had always been there, the truth that they would always be bound by Celestial Being and their shared goal to change the world through armed force. Now in this moment where he watched over her, his heart and mind finally became one and he realized that he could fight for the future and fight for her as well.

"Don't bother giving me a hand with any of the work I have to do Setsuna," he heard Ian's voice as the door to the small medical room opened. The old mechanic searched Setsuna's face for an answer to what he had just said but the young Gundam Miester remained as unreadable as ever.

"I thought you said you had it all covered," Setsuna's voice did not convey any emotion either, it was as flat as ever though his face had changed to a slightly determined look.

"I do," Ian said with a nod, "I really came down here to see how you were doing as Sumeragi expressed some concern for your well being." Setsuna nodded and Ian noticed he took a short glance at Feldt who was still sound asleep. "You know she's not going anywhere right now, you can take a break keeping an eye on her and we can get someone else her to watch her." Once again Setsuna displayed no emotion to the older mechanic though his words conveyed a bit of how he felt about what Ian had just said.

"It's my fault she is here," Setsuna said, "If I had not have used the trans-AM I could have helped her. Because it is my fault I will stay here." So he had been beating himself up over what had happened on the battlefield. Ian knew that deep down Setsuna understood that the whole situation had been out of his hands and that Feldt had placed herself between him and the ALAWs of her own free will.

"There was nothing you could do out there," Ian said trying to reassure him, "What's done is done. She will be alright."

"What's done is done," Setsuna repeated looking downward then looking toward Feldt, "but this time I see that maybe I should have done things differently; not just today but four years ago as well." Ian did not understand this, was Setsuna alluding to his time on earth with Feldt? Was Tieria's suspicion correct? Were Setsuna and Feldt close on earth?

"At any rate she is still alive," Ian said leaving the past subject alone as he didn't want to make Setsuna uncomfortable, "however Taube's in very bad shape. That Murrin fellow is looking over the damage now but I suspect it will take a few days to fix."

"Just make sure the 00 is ready for anything," Setsuna said as Ian walked toward the door. Setsuna then turned back to watching Feldt hoping she would awake soon.

* * *

_There was sunlight shining down on her as she looked up into the atmosphere. She was standing in a beautiful garden filled with fresh pink and white flowers. There was a peaceful river flowing near her that she noticed as soon as she heard the sound of flowing water. She laughed as she felt the pure joy of this place filling every fiber of her being. A cold wind then suddenly blew causing her to shiver a bit. Could a place this beautiful last or was there darkness in it somewhere that she was unaware of._

_She noticed then that this was clearing of a forest and the forest around seemed a bit dark. As if she was under control of some unknown force she began to walk forward into the trees, following the path of the river. It was then that she noticed that she was wearing a white dress of the whitest smoothest fabric she had ever felt, her hands were covered by thin lacy gloves and her hair fell in curls around her shoulders. Her feel were bare and yet with every step in the dirt they remained clean as if she was an angel floating over the dirt._

_The stream wound deeper and deeper into the forest taking her with it and she smiled as the peace that she felt in the clearing remained. Another wind blew and suddenly she found herself in another clearing surrounded by a flock of beautiful doves. She held her hand out and a pair of them landed on her arm both looking at her as if they knew her. She was awestruck by it all as more and more came to land on her. Then one by one they flew into the trees around her still all watching her as if they were waiting for something. This place was more wonderful than anything she had ever seen before._

_Amidst it all she heard a beautiful voice coming toward her and she turned around to find herself face to face with a pink haired woman. Feldt first thought she was looking into a mirror but she realized this woman had a few distinct differences from her. The woman smiled kindly as Feldt just stared, there was something about this woman she knew._

_"Who are you?" Feldt asked as the woman placed her finger over her mouth and began to sing a few beautiful notes that caused a chill to go down Feldt's spine. The birds then started flying around them both in quick circles causing wind to blow around them both and then just like that they all flew into the sky and were gone. The beautiful place faded and Feldt found herself in her pilots suit standing amidst a barren land. The woman still stood there as beautiful as ever smiling at Feldt._

_"I show you two alternatives," she said placing a hand on Feldt's arm, "you were in search of answers but not everything was the way you wanted it. The path you chose in the end was the right one, you are where you belong. If you but stray from this path a little everything might fall apart; you must protect him and you must fight for a peaceful future or else everything will be as barren as it is now."_

_"But what can I do?" Feldt asked._

_"You have already turned the tide through your sacrifice," she said lifting her hands, "and as time goes by you will find your path." With those words the woman faded and Feldt realized she had been face to face with her mother._

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

It was rhythmically sounding around her as she felt her conscious mind returning to her. She had returned and this time she was whole, she was here to stay and she was determined to win no matter what the cost.

Setsuna was sure that he saw her stir from where he was sitting right beside her. He watched her intently waiting for her to awaken, he just needed to know that she was okay. Part of him felt an urgency to ask her if she was staying with Celestial Being as her Gundam had been upgraded and another part of him was still reeling from the realization he had today.

She took in a deep breath feeling the freedom that surrounded her though in her heart she knew there was still so much for her to do before she could really feel free. She stirred again trying to will herself to awaken. Her eyes rolled under here eyelids as she blinked them open. She shut them quickly because of the sudden rush of light into her eyes and it took her a few blinks to be able to fully look into the light. It had always annoyed her that she had to do this when waking up on earth. In space it didn't take her as long to open her eyes.

Now that she was aware she glanced around the room and saw someone sitting beside her bed. It didn't take her long to realize that this person was Setsuna and the revelation reminded her of earth four years ago. She sat up slowly as she saw the concern in his eyes radiate with her every mood; it was a quite odd thing to see on someone whose expression was usually very blank.

"I'm fine Setsuna," she said reassuring him though he didn't ask her to. There were a few moments of silence before Feldt spoke up, "I guess you can go tell the others I am alright."

"They already know," Setsuna said as the concern left his eyes replaced by something else she never thought she would see. His eyes were filled with an apology and with a pleading look begging for forgiveness. "I am so sorry," he finally said.

"It wasn't your fault," she said putting a hand on his shoulder, "I chose to fight them." The begging in his eyes stayed and she began to rethink everything. Was it possible he was apologizing for leaving her on earth or that he was sorry for something else. She didn't understand now; everything was out of their hands in all situations. He had a singular path and duty that she had always understood though she didn't always like it. He had nothing to apologize for and that was very clear to her now. Seeing all this weighing on him caused her eyes to fill with tears and at an impulse she threw her arms around him in comfort.

"It's alright," she said word she never thought she would say; it was the reverse of the past, "I understand everything. You are alright, I am alright; we are both still alive and as long as we are still alive we can fix this world together." It felt so right holding him in her arms like she had so long ago before everything had gotten hard. As a few tears rolled from her eyes be slowly slipped his arms around her as if he was unsure about all this.

They sat there holding each other not knowing they were being watched. Mileina jumped as she almost walked in on the two but she watched from the crack in the door as they just held each other. It seemed the guys were right! She couldn't wait to tell Sumeragi!

* * *

"Sumeragi! Sumeragi!" Mileina burst onto the bridge obviously filled with energy and yelling the tactical forecasters name. Sumeragi sat working out potential battle plans if they were attacked at this time. She turned to see why the young girl was there for she knew she would never get back to work if she did not address her.

"What is it Mileina?" she asked glancing at Lasse who just rolled his eyes and continued on with his work.

"I almost walked into the medical room to see Feldt just now," Mileina said adding more excitement by using her hands to talk, "and that's when I saw it! Setsuna and Feldt were hugging! I think Tieria and my dad were right after all, Setsuna and Feldt are lovers!" She proceeded to plop down on her seat with a huge smile. She then clapped her hands and spoke enthusiastically, "isn't it wonderful?"

Sumeragi was confused; she had previously said that there was no possible way Setsuna and Feldt had any sort of feelings for each other but Setsuna was not the type of person to hug anyone and Feldt had never been bold enough to really show how she felt about anyone. This was all so strange for her to think about but Sumeragi could no longer deny that it was a strong possibility that Setsuna and Feldt had become more than friends while on earth.

"I just got a message from Lockon!" Lasse delcared, "It seemes he's finally found Allelujah and he is alright."

"Thank goodness," Sumeragi replied breathing a sigh of relief.

"One other thing, Allelujah is bringing a girl," Lasse said shocked.

* * *

**Once again sorry for the wait. It was due to two things: I went on vacation last week then when I got back I started working on my Gundam Seed story since I am trying to juggle that story and this story. It is kinda hard to be jumping back and forth between two different Gundam universes!**

**So please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**I am excited about more Setsuna/Feldt.**

**Please REVIEW. REVIEWS SERIOUSLY HELP:D  
**

**-WintersChill.  
**


End file.
